Supernatural: Today Your Barista Is
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: The sign at Dean's favourite little coffee shop has a few odd sentences on it today. See warnings inside.
1. Chapter One

**SUPERNATURAL**

**TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Pairing: **Dean Winchester/Castiel

**Warnings: **Alternate universe, explicit sexual content, explicit language

**Note: **Once a one-shot, became a multi-chapter, goddamn my muse to Lucifer's Cage. Also, this was based on a pic on Tumblr.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and various other people/studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dean practically jerked to a stop when he read the chalkboard. Usually it had the day's specials on them, or some weird little drawing by the blonde guy who Dean knew owned the store, _Archangel's Delights_- Gabriel, he thought his name was. But today, there were a few _slightly weird _sentences;

_Today your barista is:_

_1. Hella fucking gay._

_2. Desperately fucking single._

_For your drink today I recommend; you give me your number._

There was also a picture of a stick figure in a... trench coat?

Okay... Dean shook his head and walked into the small coffee shop. A bell went off over his head, like usual, and he breathed in the scent of coffee and pastry. He was earlier than usual; he'd been coming to the coffee shop for a few weeks now, ever since he'd seen the guy behind the counter with the bright, bright blue eyes.

Dean had always been a sucker for a pair of pretty eyes. The guy's perpetually messy sex-hair (and the ass Dean had caught a glimpse of when the guy had bent over in a pair of jeans) might have added to Dean's little crush.

Dean still didn't know the guy's name; unlike the other employees, he didn't wear a name tag, and whenever- Gabriel, Dean was sure the blonde man was Gabriel- talked to him, he called him names like Cutie and Sex Hair and Li'l Bro. Dean wasn't sure Blue Eyes _was _Gabriel's brother, though, so that wasn't helpful.

The man Dean had been dreaming about (and he denied it every time Sammy teased him) was standing behind the counter wearing a black apron tied messily over a white button-up shirt and jeans. His tie beneath was crooked and he was fiddling with the knot when Dean walked up.

'Morning,' Dean smiled.

Blue Eyes jumped to look at him, and Dean smirked.

'Didn't hear me come in?' Dean asked.

'I... y-yes,' the man stuttered in that deep, rough voice that Dean wanted to hear shouting his name, preferably when they were naked and sweaty tangled in Dean's sheets. 'My apologies, I was lost in thought.' He paused and tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly. 'You're not usually in here this early.'

'Ah... no,' Dean said, surprised that his crush had recognised him. The man had never paid particular attention to Dean before (and Dean _had _flirted, but Blue Eyes either wasn't gay or just not interested). 'Early meeting,' Dean explained as simply as he could, and the man nodded. 'I'll just have a-'

'Large coffee with two sugars, no milk, and a blueberry muffin?' the man cut him off and Dean nodded. 'Of course,' the man said and walked to the coffee machine.

As he worked, Dean let his eyes travel down the man's back and ass and to those long legs. He was sure the man was a runner, because he was all lean muscle.

'So,' Dean cleared his throat, and the barista didn't turn around, 'want my number?'

The man finally turned, rather sharply, and stared at Dean. 'Excuse me?'

'The sign out the front,' Dean said and chuckled when the man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'It said you're gay and desperately single.'

The man did a full body jolt before racing out from behind the counter. Dean watched as he ripped the door open and went outside.

There was a loud curse before Blue Eyes came stomping back in. 'GABRIEL!' he hollered and Dean whistled. Wow, the guy had a set of lungs on him... which was just _fine_, because Dean rather liked the shy, quiet ones who absolutely screamed in bed.

There was a sharp bark of laughter from the back of the store before Gabriel- _yes_, Dean knew it- came out, drying his hands on a hand towel.

'What's up, bro?' he questioned, a smirk on his thin face.

'What did you do to the sign?' the man demanded.

Gabriel laughed again. 'What? It's true.' The other man's eyes darted quickly to Dean before away again. 'Ah...' Gabriel smiled knowingly and turned to Dean. 'My brother,' he told the mechanic, '_is _hella fucking gay _and_ desperately single.'

'Gabriel!' the man hissed.

'So I recommend your phone number,' Gabriel continued and winked at Dean. Dean blinked. 'Back to work, Cassie,' Gabriel told his brother before turning and disappearing.

'Gabriel! _Gabriel_!' the man shouted and Dean snickered. 'This is _not _funny,' he rounded on Dean, who raised his hands in defence.

'I didn't say anything!'

'You were thinking it,' the man growled and stomped back behind the counter.

Eventually, when his coffee was poured and the man was getting Dean's muffin, Dean asked, 'Cassie, is it?'

The man froze before sighing. 'Castiel,' he corrected and Dean winced in sympathy. 'Yes, we were all named after angels,' Castiel murmured and placed Dean's coffee and muffin on the counter. 'Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anael, and me.'

'Wow,' Dean breathed out. 'That's a lot of siblings.'

'Mm,' Castiel hummed, not looking up.

'Hey, I'm sure Gabriel was just having some fun,' Dean said, and Castiel peeked up at him as he rang up Dean's order. 'Just tell anyone who asks that it's Gabriel looking for the numbers.'

Castiel snorted quietly. 'He would welcome it.'

'Well, more people'll be interested in you,' Dean commented, and Castiel looked at him, both eyebrows raised, head tilted slightly in confusion. 'What?' Dean shrugged. 'Haven't looked in a mirror? Gorgeous blue eyes, messy hair, slim body, nice face... you're good-looking, dude.'

Castiel blinked at him slowly, like Dean was speaking another language. Dean waited patiently.

Finally Dean just handed over the money for his muffin and coffee and said, 'Well, um... I'd better be going.'

He turned and walked towards the door, cursing himself internally. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you say that? Probably freaked him out._

'Wait!'

Dean froze, the door half pushed open, before turning to look back at Castiel. The shorter man had come out from behind the counter and was tugging at his apron nervously.

'Did... you mean that?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded. He let his eyes trail up and down Castiel's body, and smiled slightly when Castiel flushed. 'I definitely think you're gorgeous,' Dean added.

Castiel nodded slowly and looked down. Dean watched as he chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

'I... uh... wouldn't _mind _if you decided to take the sign's advice,' Castiel murmured and looked up at Dean carefully. _God_, his eyes were blue.

'So... you recommend my number, huh?' Dean asked. Castiel nodded once and Dean let a full blown Dean Winchester smile spread across his face. 'Well,' he said and took a sip of his coffee for effect, 'you'd better make sure nobody else take's the sign's advice. And I'll see you tomorrow morning with my cell number.'

Castiel blinked rapidly before a shy smile tugged at his lips, and Dean _seriously _wanted to kiss it away.

'Okay,' Castiel said. 'I'll... see you then...?'

He trailed off, and Dean said, 'I'm Dean.'

'Castiel,' the barista said before blushing. 'But, uh...'

'I already know that,' Dean smirked. Castiel nodded. 'Seeya later, Cas.'

Castiel jolted slightly at the nickname before smiling, and Dean winked before pushing through the door.

'Did you get his number?' Dean heard behind him.

'Shut up, Gabriel!' Castiel snapped, and Dean smiled widely.

As he walked back to his baby, it was with a spring in his step. _Thank you, Gabriel, _he thought as he sipped his coffee.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

'What the hell are you grinning about?' Bobby asked as soon as Dean stepped into _Winchester & Singer Auto Shop._ It had started as _Singer Scrap Yard_, but when Dean had thrown himself into working at Bobby's instead of going to college, Bobby had made a lot of changes and trained Dean up until offering him half the business.

Dean had protested, of course; it was far too much from a man who had practically raised Dean and Sam when John Winchester had taken off. But Bobby had gone and done it anyway, and soon Dean was a business owner. They'd eventually moved to a new location, one where they could actually work on more than one car at a time and didn't have junkers everywhere.

'I'm not grinning,' Dean denied and dumped his empty coffee cup in the bin near the door. Jo and Ash had both asked, too, but Dean wasn't about to tell them anything.

Bobby walked over and eyed the cup in the trash. 'Not grinning, huh?' Bobby grunted. 'Ain't got nothing to do with that blue-eyed guy at the coffee shop?'

Dean's mouth dropped open. 'How do you-'

'Sam and Jo gossip like a bunch of teenage girls,' Bobby interrupted and Dean groaned. 'So?'

'Um... something _might _be happening,' Dean tried.

'Might be?' Bobby echoed.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded. 'There was this, uh... thing... and stuff happened, and... I'll let you know.'

Bobby shook his head. 'Idjit,' he muttered before telling Dean to get into the break room, where the staff meeting was taking place. Despite being partners in the shop, Dean still felt the need to follow Bobby's orders. He respected Bobby more than anyone else on earth; Bobby had taught him everything he knew, and had saved Dean from once again doing something stupid just to feed Sam. Dean owned Bobby everything.

'Yes, sir!' he saluted and Bobby slapped him over the back of the head as they walked. Dean grinned at him and Bobby shook his head.

{oOo}

After the meeting, Dean, Bobby, and two of the mechanics that worked for them- Adam (who was Dean's half-brother) and Victor- jumped straight into work. They had two cars waiting for an important client, as well as three booked before lunch. The room was soon filled with the sounds of men working hard- as well as the odd swear word being thrown around- as well as music coming from the old CD player in the corner of the garage. Sammy had tried to get an iPod set up, but Dean had put his foot down. He'd already bought CDs, wasn't that enough?

Dean had just finished wiping down a car when Adam poked his head in. 'Dean, another client up front.'

''Kay!' Dean called and tossed his rag aside. He went to wash his hands in the sink against the wall, trying to make himself look just a bit presentable, before he walked out of the garage, through the hallway and past the break room, and out into the lobby.

Jo was behind the desk, staring down a tall, blonde man wearing a deep v-necked shirt, a jacket, and jeans. Jo only worked a few days a week at _Winchester & Singer's_, and the other half was spent at _The Roadhouse _helping her mom take care of things. She looked up at Dean and smiled before gesturing to the man.

'Can I help you?' Dean asked.

'Huh, I can see the appeal,' the man commented in an English accent.

Dean frowned. 'Appeal...?'

'Yes, you're quite something to look at, aren't you?' the man mused. He let his eyes trail up and down Dean's body, not trying to hide his staring _at all_. 'A bit rough around the edges,' the guy shrugged, 'but I get it.'

'What the hell are you on about?' Dean demanded and walked closer.

The man smiled and held out his hand. 'Balthazar Novak.'

Dean's eyes widened slightly as he shook the guy's hand. 'Balthazar,' he echoed, 'as in-'

'Cassie and Gabriel's brother, yes,' Balthazar nodded. He shook Dean's hand firmly before dropping it. Jo was looking between the two, confused but intrigued. 'Little Cassie always _did _have a type,' Balthazar continued. 'I'm surprised Gabe didn't try to get you; he likes tall men.'

'Uh, what's going on?' Jo interrupted.

'Dean-o here is shagging my brother,' Balthazar told her, and Dean spluttered.

'Hey, wait, _no_,' he said as Jo turned to him, her eyebrows jumping. 'I am _not_... doing _that _with your brother,' Dean tried. Balthazar just stared at him. 'I'm not!'

'Well, not yet, no,' Balthazar hummed. 'But soon.'

'I don't even have his number!' Dean snapped.

'Wait, who is this "Cassie"?' Jo asked. She sat up suddenly and grinned. 'Is it your blue-eyed angel from the coffee shop?'

'Blue-eyed angel, I like that,' Balthazar grinned at Jo. He leaned against the counter to look down at her. '_I _was named after an angel too, you know.'

Jo raised both eyebrows and folded her arms across the chest. 'Oh, buddy, I'd destroy you,' she said, rather calmingly.

Dean snorted while Balthazar raised his eyebrows. 'Is that a threat?' he asked.

'It's a promise,' Jo told him.

'Ooh...' Balthazar grinned at her, 'I like you, Miss Harvelle.'

Dean didn't even bother asking the Englishman how he knew Jo's last name. 'What are you doing here?' he demanded, and both of them turned to look at him. 'Did you just swing by to check me out and hit on my friend?'

'No,' Balthazar said and straightened up, 'my convertible's making a funny sound whenever I drive it. It just so happens that Gabriel texted me forty-three times between the time you left the coffee shop and now.'

Dean stared.

'Yes, Gabe has never been able to stay out of Cas' life,' Balthazar chuckled. 'Anyway, I figured I could kill two birds with one stone and get a look at you before you see Cas again.'

'Is this where you give me "the speech"?' Dean asked. He could understand someone wanting to look out for their brother; Dean did it with Sammy and Adam. But Gabriel had practically _thrown _Dean and Castiel together, and Balthazar was just an annoying dick.

'Good Lord, no,' Balthazar chuckled. 'If you hurt Cassie, _believe _me, he will destroy you himself. He has quite the temper, that one.'

Oh, Dean remembered that. He wondered what had happened to Gabriel after he'd left the coffee shop.

'No, I was just here to take a look and get my car repaired,' Balthazar said. 'But...' he hesitated and Dean raised his eyebrows, 'well, Castiel comes from a rather large family,' the Brit continued. 'He has four brothers and a sister, as well as a handful of cousins who would do anything to keep him safe. I mean, none of us really _get along_, but we're still family. And he's always been Lucy's favourite.'

'Lucy?' Dean questioned.

'Lucifer,' Balthazar said and Dean's mouth dropped open.

'You have a family member called _Lucifer_?' Jo asked.

Balthazar nodded. 'He's our cousin, and he's always favoured Cassie. My family is rather insane, as you might have guessed, and each and every one of us was named after an angel. Some of us were lucky; Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, they're all fairly normal names. And then you have Balthazar, Anael, Castiel, Lucifer, Samandriel, Uriel...' he trailed off and tilted his head. 'There are more, but I don't see them often.'

'Jesus,' Dean muttered.

'No, we don't have any Jesuses,' Balthazar said in amusement. 'We have a Jophiel.'

Dean just shook his head. 'Where's your car?'

'Adam pulled it around to the garage,' Jo piped in, and he nodded at her.

'Wait, if you're Cas' brother, how come you've got an accent?' Dean asked suddenly, the thought only just occurring to him.

'I went to school in England,' Balthazar said. 'You know; high school, sixth form, and then Oxford for university. Cassie joined me at Oxford, but our other siblings stayed here.'

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't know much about colleges- or universities, whatever- but even he knew that Oxford was one of the best.

'I stayed in England for a few years,' Balthazar added, 'but Cassie came back here.'

'So... Cas went to Oxford?' Dean questioned, and Balthazar nodded. If Castiel went to such a good school, they why the _hell _was he working in a coffee shop?

'I can't tell you much more than that, I'm afraid,' Balthazar said, getting Dean's attention again. 'Those are the kinds of details people in the relationship swap while they're dating.'

'We're _not _dating,' Dean denied, and Jo snorted while Balthazar just raised his eyebrows and stared at him. 'We're not... we...' Dean tried. 'We're not dating _yet_,' he settled on, and Jo snickered into her hand. 'Shut up, Joanna Beth!'

Jo gave him a look of pure hurt, and if Dean were a lesser man, he'd fall for it.

'Okay,' he breathed out deeply and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. 'Is that all, Mr Novak?'

'Yup,' Balthazar beamed. He grabbed his sunglasses from the V of his shirt and slipped them on. 'I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Dean.' He saluted Dean, smiled brightly at Jo, and disappeared out the front.

'What a dick,' Dean grunted.

Jo laughed. 'He's just looking out for his brother, Dean.'

'He didn't have to be a dick about it,' Dean grumbled and turned around to walk back to the garage.

Dean whistled when he spotted the car. Balthazar drove a dark red, 2013 Jaguar XK convertible. The things sold for over seventy grand. So he was right in assuming that Castiel came from money. The again, maybe it was just Balthazar who was rich.

_Idiot_, he told himself, sounding eerily like Bobby, _he went to _Oxford_! You're a goddamn mechanic._

'Gonna stand there all day or take a look?' Adam asked from beside the car.

'Shut it,' Dean grunted and Adam laughed.

'So who was that?' his brother questioned.

'Nobody you need to know about,' Dean murmured and popped the hood of the Jaguar. 'Start her up, Adam, and let's see what's going on.'

Adam just nodded and did as asked. Of course, Dean knew that as soon as he could Adam would run to Jo to get all the juicy details. He and Sam were a lot a like in that matter; they _loved _gossiping about Dean's private life.

He scowled and pushed Balthazar Novak from his head before getting to work.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So... are you people satisfied? Are you? Because a fair few of you asked me to turn this into a multi-chapter, and I was all, 'No, it's fine the way it is, don't write any more, you don't have time.' And then I tried to go to sleep and BAM, Balthazar wrote himself into the story. So there you go. It's now a multi-chapter. Bravo.

Anywho, I have no idea how long this will be, or how many chapters, but it'll probably only be a couple. I have no plot in mind whatsoever. Hopefully I come up with something soon.

Cheers,

{Dreamer}


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

'I can't believe you!' Castiel fumed as Balthazar strolled into _Archangel's Delights_. His brother whipped his sunglasses off and held his arms out.

'What did I do?'

'You went to see Dean!' Castiel snapped.

'Oh, _Dean_,' Balthazar sighed. 'He's a nice one, Cassie; pretty green eyes, freckles, bowlegs...'

'Balthazar,' Castiel growled in warning and the other man held his arms up again.

'I know, I know; he's all yours,' the Englishman muttered and made his way behind the counter.

'How do you even know where Dean works?' Castiel asked.

'I've seen his car pulling into _Winchester and Singer Auto Shop_,' Balthazar explained. 'There was a rather lovely young man with him and I couldn't help it; I just _had _to get a better look.'

Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Balthazar, I'm hoping this will go well. I don't need you stalking Dean's employees.'

'Brother,' Balthazar corrected.

Castiel looked up at him. 'Brother?' he echoed.

'Mm, a young thing, like I said,' Balthazar explained, 'probably only about twenty or twenty-one. Blondish hair, blue eyes, _very _pretty. I heard he was your Dean's half-brother.'

'Still,' Castiel said, 'don't cause any trouble, Balth, _please_.'

'I won't, I won't,' Balthazar said and peered down the hallway that led into the back. 'Any chance of a cappuccino, dear?'

'In the back,' Castiel jerked his head over his shoulder.

Balthazar pressed his fingers to his lips and made a loud smacking sound. 'I love you, little brother.'

Castiel rolled his eyes as Balthazar disappeared into the back. There was the break room, with a mini fridge and microwave; Gabriel's office, which was little more than a storage closet with a desk crammed in; and the kitchen, where Gabriel- and sometimes Anna and Castiel, too- made all the baked goods they sold.

Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning against the counter. He was never any good at hiding his true desires from his siblings- or his cousins, for that matter. All they had to do was see him interacting with someone he found attractive and they knew.

And then the teasing would start, followed by Gabriel deciding to set him up. And _that _was followed by one of his siblings- it was usually Anna- going to see the man in his "natural habitat" to make sure he was good enough for Castiel.

His family really was insane, Castiel could admit. But it wasn't their fault; their father was the one who decided they should all have angel names. What did he expect?

Castiel let his eyes roam over the muffins and cakes still sitting in their trays in the glass window. It was almost closing time, and they usually had a few things left over that one of them would take home. Castiel had practically lived off of muffins and candy when he'd moved into Gabriel's apartment after returning from Oxford. His golden-eyed brother was always whipping up new and tasty things, and his siblings were his guinea pigs.

Castiel's eyes rested on the last blueberry muffin and his thoughts, as they often did lately, drifted to Dean. He'd first rushed in one morning and over-tipped for a coffee before rushing out. Castiel had found himself staring quite a bit, and when Dean had caught sight of him, he'd winked.

That was when Castiel's... crush, for lack of a better word, had started. After that, Dean came in every morning at about eight-thirty to order a black coffee and some type of muffin- usually blueberry or chocolate chip. He and Castiel had talked a bit, and it wasn't until three weeks in that Gabriel pulled him aside and told Castiel that the man was _flirting _with him. Castiel had never been good at human interaction, and flirting fell on his list of "Things I Don't Understand and Never Will".

Luckily he had Gabriel to inform him of when people were making jokes, being sarcastic, or flirting. He'd set Castiel up in the past, but the relationships had never lasted more than a month or two, possibly four. They'd always left in the end because Castiel- and his family- were just too odd.

Castiel didn't mind. He liked having a partner, or a friend; someone he could talk to about nothing and everything and just _be _with. He got lonely, yes, but he never went out of his way to actually find someone because he really didn't mind being alone; his family was enough.

But Dean... Dean was special, Castiel could tell. Gabriel had snorted at him when he'd said it, but then again Gabriel laughed at what Castiel said a lot. Still, without Gabriel and his pranks, Dean would never have offered to come back with his phone number.

Castiel felt a blush heat up his cheeks and shook himself from his thoughts. Just in time, too; he heard a crash from the back, as well as Gabriel laughing and Balthazar cursing. He sighed and turned to walk down the short hallway and into the break room.

Gabriel had Balthazar in a headlock, and Balthazar was trying to dig his fingers into Gabriel's side to get himself free. Gabriel was strong for his size, but he was extremely ticklish.

'What are you doing?' Castiel demanded.

As though they'd been scolded, the older Novaks jumped apart.

'He started it,' Gabriel said and pointed at his younger brother.

'I did no such thing,' Balthazar denied.

'You told me that my new chilli chocolate brownie was, and I quote, _disgusting_.'

'It is,' Balthazar shrugged. 'Anyway,' he shook his head and sat gracefully in one of the over-stuffed armchairs, crossing one leg over the other. 'I actually came here to ask how your book's doing, Castiel.'

Castiel opened his mouth, but Gabriel interrupted. 'Have you read it?'

'But of course,' Balthazar smiled. 'I particularly liked the character Barachiel.' His lips twitched in amusement. 'An angelic _prince_.'

Gabriel scowled. 'Well what about Gadreel?' he said. 'He's _loads _better.'

'He is not,' Balthazar snorted.

'He's teaching the hunters how to fight angels,' Gabriel argued. 'And what's Barachiel doing? Wandering about as a _messenger_.'

'A very sexy one,' Balthazar mused. 'My favourite part was, "_He appeared in a flash. The vessel he was wearing was that of a young man with tousled blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, and a slim, muscular body. Dante's eyes narrowed as he took in the man's- _angel's_- form, never once leaving as the angel in question sipped from his glass of champagne_."'

Balthazar took a swig of his cappuccino and grinned wolfishly.

'Sound like anyone you know?' he questioned.

'My characters aren't based on you,' Castiel muttered, and Balthazar and Gabriel both snickered.'They _aren't_,' Castiel whined- no, stated. He did not _whine_.

'They _so _are, Cassie,' Gabriel said. 'Don't lie.'

'I'm not,' Castiel huffed and went to the small counter against one wall. He grabbed a small bar of chocolate- Gabriel kept them everywhere- and ripped it open.

'They're not, huh?' Balthazar asked. 'So Barachiel, Gadreel, Lailah, and Ambriel _weren't _based on myself, Gabriel, Anna, and Lucifer?'

'No,' Castiel said shortly through a mouthful of chocolate.

'You are _so _full of crap, Cassie,' Gabriel laughed. 'But don't worry, we still love you.'

Castiel rolled his eyes.

'Oh, I also liked that Cassiel made a re-appearance,' Balthazar added. 'With his baby blue eyes, messy black hair, and gruff voice.'

Gabriel burst into laughter and Castiel glared at the two before turning to storm back into the shop. His brothers called his name, but Castiel ignored them, instead going to lock the front door and flip the sign over to "Closed". He could hear Gabriel and Balthazar still laughing and snickering as they spoke, but he continued to turn a deaf ear.

By the time Castiel had wiped down the booths, tables and counter, and boxed all of the leftover pastries, his brothers had calmed down and gave him apologetic looks.

'Sorry, Cas,' Balthazar said.

'Yeah, sorry,' Gabriel added. 'You know we love your books.'

Castiel just grunted and dumped a paper bag of assorted muffins on Balthazar's lap. 'Take those with you, I'm sick of eating muffins,' Castiel told him.

Balthazar saluted and set his cappuccino aside in favour of going through the bag. 'Anyway,' he said when Castiel sat with a fresh-made cup of coffee. 'You haven't answered my original question; how _is _the book going?'

'Good,' Castiel answered, sipping from his cardboard cup. 'Anna called and said it's selling faster than the last four.'

'Anna thinks it might make the New York Times Best Seller List,' Gabriel said rather proudly. 'Imagine that? Our little Cassie, a New York Times _Best Seller_.'

Castiel rolled his eyes, but still felt his stomach flip a little. He wrote for the simple love _of _writing. He didn't care if he sold ten books or ten thousand. As long as he got to write, and people liked to read his stories, he was happy. Still, he couldn't deny that he was rather pleased with how his series was selling.

'It'll happen,' Balthazar said.

'There are only four, maybe five books left in the series,' Castiel commented, his brothers looking at him. 'I would like to make it an even ten before I start working on something else.'

'Ooh, like what?' Gabriel asked, already looking intrigued. He didn't read a lot, but he'd always loved Castiel's stories. He was the first person- aside from Anna, who was his twin sister/agent- whom Castiel let read his first drafts. Balthazar always waited until the actual novel came out to buy a copy, as did most of the family.

'Something... smaller,' Castiel mused, 'less intense. But no doubt something to do with the supernatural universe I've created. I think I might write something to do with witches.'

'You've never written about a good witch,' Balthazar commented.

'Who said anything about a _good _witch?' Castiel countered, and his brothers chuckled. 'I'd like to write a book where the main character is swayed over to the dark side; where their soul is tarnished, but not beyond repair. An adventure story with a romantic undertone. Perhaps even-'

'Oh, Cassie,' Balthazar sighed, interrupting. 'You know that a book like that won't sell well.'

Castiel stared at him. 'I don't care if it sells well.'

'Yeah,' Gabriel added. 'If Cassie wants to write about gay witches, let him.'

Balthazar shrugged one shoulder and finished off his coffee. It had been years since Castiel had had to fight people on his sexuality. The older he got, the more accepting people got- or at least, they hid their disgust better. There were still times when Castiel was glared at, when people called him a "sinner", but Castiel had learned to brush it all aside.

High school hadn't been a fun time for Castiel, who'd realised at the young age of fourteen that he was gay, but Oxford had helped him come out of his shell. In all honesty, it was mostly due to Balthazar. Castiel knew his older brother was just looking out for him. Castiel was the baby of the family, so it was to be expected.

'So,' Balthazar said and stood suddenly, 'are we going to dinner or what?'

'Definitely, I'm starving,' Gabriel stood too. 'Let's go to that little place on the corner- you know the one with the big sundaes?'

'All you care about is dessert,' Balthazar muttered.

'It's the best part of a meal,' Gabriel argued.

Castiel let his brothers descend into their usual bickering as he tidied up and grabbed his things. He'd been wanting to write something new for a while now, but his mind was still wrapped up in his current series.

Still, there was no harm in letting his mind work slowly on the characters, the plot, the setting. And if one of the main characters happened to have bright green eyes and freckles, well; Balthazar and Gabriel didn't need to know that.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

As soon as Dean stepped into _The Roadhouse_, Ellen was in his face, first hugging him, then slapping him over the back of the head.

'Ow- Ellen, jeez!'

'What's the matter with you?' Ellen demanded.

'Uh...'

'Am I stranger to you, boy?' she continued. 'You think you can just run in and run out without saying hi?'

Dean frowned. 'I was in here two days ago, Ellen-'

'And you ran in, and ran out,' Ellen interrupted. She raised her eyebrows and Dean rubbed the back of his head.

'Fine, I'm sorry,' Dean grumbled.

'That's better.'

'Doesn't Bobby tell you how I am?' Dean asked. 'You're over there more often than not.' Ellen's eyes narrowed dangerously and Dean hastily retreated to his usual booth. Ellen was practically like a second mother to him and Sam- and later Adam, when his mother was hit in a drunk driving accident- but she could be mean when she wanted to be.

Dean slipped into the booth and picked up a menu, even though he knew the entire thing by heart. He'd been coming to _The Roadhouse _since he was twelve and the food hadn't changed at all.

'Hey, Dean,' the waitress- Mina- popped up beside him.

'Jesus, do they give you ninja training when you start working here?' Dean demanded.

Mina smirked and tapped her pencil against her notepad. 'What'll you have?'

'The usual,' Dean said and tossed the menu aside.

'Double bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a beer,' Mina said as she wrote it down. 'Whatever's on tap?'

'Yep,' Dean nodded. 'And-'

'We have raspberry pie today,' Mina interrupted and Dean grinned.

'Slice of that after I eat, thanks.'

Mina nodded again and asked, 'Sam or Adam joining you?'

'Both, but they said to order without me,' Dean told her.

'I'll get their usuals too,' Mina said and smiled brightly before disappearing- Dean _swore _Ellen trained all her employees to be ninjas.

Dean busied himself checking his email on his cell, and was halfway through the beer Mina had brought back before Sam and Adam dropped into the booth opposite him.

'Hey,' Sam sighed and Dean raised his eyebrows.

'Long case,' Adam answered for him.

'That Schofield thing?' Dean asked and Sam just nodded.

'Oh, he picked this up for you,' Adam said and tossed Dean the paper bag Sam had been holding. Dean's eyes light up and he eagerly pulled out Jimmy Milton's new novel;_ Devil's Cage_.

'Sweet,' Dean grinned. It was a paperback, thank god, because Dean hated hardback books. They were too bulky to carry and he always tore the dust cover.

'Is that the new one, then?' Adam asked. He wasn't a big fan of reading, much like Dean (and unlike Sam), but he enjoyed a few novels every now and then. Jimmy Milton had quickly become Dean's favourite author after he'd read the first in the _Angels & Demons _series;_ Ghost Cycle_. Milton had put out four books in four years, and this was number five.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded, already flipping the book over to read the back cover. He'd had to order it from one of the big chain book stores, and Sam's office was just down the road, so he'd offered to pick it up.

'Never thought I'd see you look so happy about a book,' Sam snorted as Mina popped up again- _ninja_.

'Hey, he's awesome,' Dean shrugged. 'Angels, demons, hunters; what more could you want?'

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Mina, ordering an ice tea, while Adam got a beer and Dean got another. Mina told the younger Winchesters that the cook, Pete, was already making up their food, so she left them to chat as she went to get their drinks.

'So,' Sam cleared his throat and linked his fingers together on the table top.

He was staring at Dean, who drained the last of his first beer and said, 'So...?'

'A little birdie told me about a certain blue-eyed angel that you've recently asked out,' Sam said and Dean groaned, '_and _about a brother of said blue-eyed angel turning up to check you out.'

'Fuck you, Adam!' Dean growled at his youngest brother.

Adam held his hands up. 'I didn't tell him, I swear.'

'Then who?' Dean demanded.

'Jo,' Sam and Adam spoke together and Dean cursed.

'Great,' he muttered.

'So, come on,' Sam smiled. 'Tell us all.' Adam nodded enthusiastically and Dean groaned.

'Fine,' he grunted. 'Went into the coffee shop today, the owner- Gabriel- had written some crap on the sign out front, me and Cas talked, and I'm gonna ask him out properly tomorrow morning.'

Silence followed his words, Sam and Adam just staring at him, and Mina had delivered their drinks by the time Adam spoke.

'That's it?' he asked.

'You haven't _actually _asked him out yet?' Sam added.

'Er... no?' Dean tried.

Sam barked out a laugh and Adam snickered into his beer.

'What?' Dean demanded.

'Wow, Dean,' Sam shook his head, 'never known you to wait this long to ask someone out... and you _still haven't_.'

'How long's it been now?' Adam asked.

'About five weeks since he first saw Blue Eyes,' Sam told him and Dean glared at the two. 'Four since he started going in there _every morning _because Blue Eyes only works mornings. And he still hasn't asked the guy out.'

'I'm working up to it!' Dean defended himself while his brothers just continued to laugh. 'Hey, we talked today, I finally found out his name,' Dean said. 'That's progress.'

'Right,' Sam said and Adam nodded, still smirking. 'What _is _his name?' Sam asked.

'Castiel,' Dean said slowly, 'but I just call him Cas.'

'Weird name,' Adam commented.

'You should hear his siblings' names,' Dean said.

'Already talking about the family?' Sam laughed and Dean kicked him under the table. 'Ow, hey!'

'Tell us the others,' Adam said.

Dean sighed. 'Um... Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Balthazar, um... Anniel?' he frowned on the last name, sure he'd gotten it wrong. 'There's a Lucifer in there, too.'

Adam's mouth dropped open and Sam said, 'Lucifer?' Dean nodded. 'As in the Devil?' Dean nodded again. 'Um... wow.'

'Yup,' Dean said. 'Apparently Cas is Lucifer's _favourite _cousin.'

'Wow,' Sam repeated.

'So who was the guy who came by the shop today?' Adam questioned. 'Jo just said something about gay boys and Britain.'

Dean shook his head and ran his fingers over his new novel, tracing Jimmy Milton's name as he answered. 'That was Balthazar, one of Cas' brothers. Apparently Gabriel messaged him a whole heap and Balthazar decided to swing by and size me up.'

'Okay...' Sam hummed, 'Dean, are you sure this guy is worth it?'

Dean frowned at him. 'Sammy?'

'Well... I know you like him,' Sam continued, 'but you don't exactly _know _him. And if his brothers are stalking you-'

'Hey, no, wait,' Dean interrupted and held up a hand, effectively shutting Sam up. 'No, Sammy, they aren't _stalking _me, okay? Balthazar's car actually _did _have a problem, and he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone; get the convertible fixed and see me with his own eyes. Plus, Gabriel practically set us up, so I know he's okay with it.

'_And_,' Dean stressed the word, 'I'd do the same thing if some random guy asked either of you out. So just relax, okay?'

Sam pursed his lips before sighing and nodding. 'Fine,' he said. 'It's not like I can stop you sleeping with him anyway.'

'Dating,' Adam corrected. 'According to Jo, they're dating.'

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam grinned at him, concern completely forgotten. '_Dating_, Dean? Finally?'

'Hey, I've dated before,' Dean frowned. 'There was Cassie and Lisa and that Annie girl for a while.'

'That's true,' Adam nodded. 'He just prefers one-night stands.'

'_No_, I only have _time _for one-night stands,' Dean said. 'I can do commitment, I've just never had time.'

'But you do now?' Sam asked.

'Yes,' Dean nodded seriously. 'We finally found another mechanic, we've got steady work for the next few weeks, and I finally finished buying new furniture for the house. Everything's great, so my love life should be great too.'

They paused as Mina brought their food out; a steak burger and salad for Adam, a chicken sandwich and salad for Sam. Dean wrinkled his nose at their rabbit food but neither brother paid him any attention.

'Well, Dean,' Sam said when Mina had disappeared again, 'I'm happy for you.'

'Yeah,' Adam added, 'hope this goes well.'

They both raised their drinks and Dean did too, the three toasting to Dean's hopefully future happiness. Dean had to smile as they started on their food, Sam and Adam now bitching about some TV show they watched. For all their arguments, Dean really did love his brothers. He'd practically raised Sammy, and later Adam, too, when the then-teenager had rocked up on Bobby's doorstep. Dean would do anything for them, he really would.

Now if only he could convince them to cut their hair. They both looked like girls.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm updating again 'cause I went and wrote chapter five yesterday, so... here it is. Also, I have GREAT news. I've finally come up with an ending to this story. I was reading FrostIron at 2am, as you do, and my muse decided it was a great time to actually have an ending set for this story. I don't know exactly what'll happen between now and then, but at least I have an idea. Anywho, enjoy the chapter.

Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I appreciate them :]

Cheers,

{Dreamer}

* * *

Dean cursed silently as he shut the Impala door. His fucking palms were sweating. _Get a grip, Winchester_, he told himself sternly as he pocked his keys and walked along the sidewalk. _He's just a guy... a hot guy, yeah, but just a guy. Get it together!_

Dean shook his head and headed towards _Archangel's Delights. _He hadn't seen Castiel since the day previously, when they'd exchanged more words than they ever had before. And now Dean's cell phone was burning a hole in his pocket, just waiting to save Castiel's number.

_Yup, I've gone and turned into a girl_, Dean thought angrily. He was earlier than usual- he wanted to talk to Castiel before the coffee shop became swamped with customers- and he must have arrived only a minute or two after Castiel himself. The older man was sitting at one of the out-door tables reading a thick novel, and had a cigarette curled between his fingers.

Dean blinked rapidly before he gave himself a mental nudge and walked closer.

Castiel was either totally engrossed in his book or just didn't hear Dean, because the mechanic managed to pull a chair out and sit opposite Castiel before the blue-eyed man blinked and looked up.

'Dean?' It was said like a question, complete with head-tilt, and Dean had to bite back a grin. God, could Castiel _get _any cuter?

'Erm...' Dean cleared his throat- and his traitorous thoughts- 'Hey, Cas, how are you?'

Castiel blinked again before saying, 'I'm well, thank you.'

He took a drag of his cigarette and Dean watched as he tilted his head away, blowing smoke to the side. Dean's eyes- through no damn fault of his own- went straight to Castiel's neck, trailing the long, smooth skin that Dean just wanted to-

'How are you?' Castiel thankfully interrupted and Dean swore to himself that he'd shelve the sexy thoughts until he was either alone or had Castiel spread out on his bed.

'I'm fine,' Dean said, his voice slightly croaky. Castiel frowned, looking concerned, and Dean had to cough again. 'Just working,' he said, and almost cheered when he sounded like, you know, _a normal person_. 'I thought I'd come in early, to, uh...'

A small, crooked smile tugged at Castiel's lips. He ashed in the plastic ashtray sitting in the middle of the table as he said, 'Did you come in early just to talk to me?'

'Ah...' Dean rubbed the back of his head and looked away. 'Maybe?' he offered.

Castiel's smile grew a little, and Dean wondered what he'd have to do to get Castiel to smile properly.

'That's sweet,' Castiel said. He somehow managed to bookmark his page with one hand and flipped the novel shut.

He took another drag of his cigarette and Dean couldn't help but say, 'You shouldn't smoke.' Castiel looked up at him. 'It's bad for you,' Dean added, rather lamely.

'Really?' Castiel chuckled softly. 'I didn't know.' Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel's smile grew slightly. 'I don't smoke often,' he admitted, 'only when my thoughts... refuse to be productive, you might say.'

Dean had no idea what the hell that meant, but he just nodded and looked down at the book Castiel had been reading. He tilted his head, but couldn't read the title or author's name upside down. 'What're you readin'?'

'_Heaven To Wudang _by Kylie Chan,' Castiel told him. Dean just raised both eyebrows, having never heard of the author _or _the book itself, and Castiel chuckled. 'It's about a woman who moves to China and gets involved with the Chinese gods. It's filled with mythology, supernatural creatures- such as demon- and has a lot of good action scenes.'

'Yeah?' Dean said. 'My kind of book.'

Castiel raised his eyebrows. 'Really?' he asked. When Dean nodded, the blue-eyed man took a long drag of his cigarette. 'Interesting,' he mused before blowing smoke above his head. 'This one is the third book in the second trilogy by an Australian author. I picked up all the books that were out on my last trip to Australia.'

'You've been to Australia?' Dean asked and Castiel nodded. 'Huh, that's... cool. I've never been anywhere, really. Well,' he quickly amended, 'I went to New York, once.'

'I've been to a fair few places,' Castiel said, taking another drag of his cigarette.

'Like where?' Dean asked.

Castiel paused and stared at Dean with his bright blue eyes, as though not sure if Dean was really interested or not. Usually when Dean was trying to score, he wasn't. He let the person go on and on about whatever the hell topic they chose, and he nodded and hummed in the appropriate places.

But Castiel wasn't a one-nighter, nor did Dean want a part-time fuck. He wanted... well, just Cas.

'I've been all over America and Australia,' the older man finally said, 'I've also visited France and China. Later this year I'll be going to Japan and back to England.'

Dean whistled. 'Wow, that's impressive,' he said. 'Do you, like, travel for pleasure or business?'

Castiel's lips twitched again in that almost-smile. 'A bit of both, I suppose,' he said. 'I go there to help along business, but I get to explore the sights if I'm not booked.'

Dean nodded, though looked a bit confused, and Castiel smiled softly at him.

'You're wondering how someone who works in a coffee shop travels all over the world,' he stated.

Dean blushed, and it made his freckles more noticeable. He scratched at his chin and Castiel's eyes trailed over his face, counting freckles; _one, three, six, ten..._

'Yeah, well, it's none of my business,' Dean mumbled. Castiel blinked and tore his eyes away from Dean's left cheek. 'I mean, if you wanna tell me, you can,' Dean quickly said, 'I'd like to know, but... yeah, if you don't wanna...' he trailed off awkwardly and scratched at his neck again, his eyes roaming over the pavement and the buildings past _Archangel's Delights_.

'I don't mind,' Castiel found himself saying and Dean looked up at him. 'I only work in Gabriel's coffee shop when I'm between books. I find it's a good way to relax and people-watch.'

Dean frowned slightly. 'Books?' he questioned.

It was Castiel's turn to blush, and when he looked down Dean watched his eyelashes brush over his cheeks. _Damn, is there a part of this dude I don't like? _Dean wondered. He thought back to the very few times he'd caught Castiel bending over in a pair of tight jeans. _Nope_, he thought.

'I'm a professional writer,' Castiel told him and Dean was tugged from his thoughts.

'Oh, yeah?' he asked. The older man nodded. 'What do you write?'

'Novels.'

'O...kay,' Dean hummed. That was a rather short answer. 'Are you gonna elaborate on that, or...?'

A small smirk graced Castiel's face and Dean felt his jeans get suddenly tighter. _Okay, Cas smirking, add that to the list of things I find hot_, Dean thought.

'I think details like that are best discussed on an actual date, Dean,' Castiel teased.

Dean felt his face flushed and said, 'Right, um... so... I suppose I'll have to call you and ask, right?'

Castiel smiled. 'Yes, I suppose you will.'

Dean smiled in return and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out his cell-phone. He placed it on the table and leaned over it. 'I think it's time I gave you my number, huh?'

Castiel just nodded and pulled out his own cell, which Dean noted was like the ones Sam and Adam both had; touch-screen, with way too many goddamn apps, and something Dean would never buy. Castiel unlocked his phone with a few taps and passed it to Dean.

'I trust you know how to add your number?' Castiel asked as he took Dean's cell.

Dean said, 'I'm pretty good with my hands,' and had the pleasure of seeing Castiel choke on his last lungful of smoke. The older man blushed brightly as he stabbed the cigarette butt out and swiped at Dean's phone, hunching over it as he put in his number.

Dean felt satisfaction curl through his gut when he added his name and saw _Dean Winchester_ listed in Castiel's contacts. Finally, after weeks of staring and flirting, Castiel had his number.

They swapped cells and Dean quickly went through his contacts; _Castiel Novak._

_Weird name, but it suits him_, Dean thought, just like he had when Balthazar introduced himself.

'So, do you prefer to talk or text?' Dean asked as he toyed with his phone. 'Or should I ask in person?'

Castiel smiled at him and opened his mouth, but before he could answer the door to his right burst open and he and Dean turned.

'Cassie, there you are!' Gabriel shouted. 'You have to try-' he cut himself off abruptly and blinked owlishly at Dean. 'Oh... well hello, Dean-o.'

'Gabriel,' Dean nodded.

Gabriel's face morphed from surprise to a leer- he winked at Castiel, who scowled at him- and then quickly to happiness. 'Right,' the golden-haired man said. 'Dean, you're my guinea pig.'

Dean blinked at him. 'Uh... what?'

'Gabriel,' Castiel sighed and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and quickly lit a fresh one, as though his brother's very presence made him need the nicotine. Dean understood; five minutes with Gabriel made him want to get drunk... or punch the shorter man in the face.

'I just made a fresh batch of chilli chocolate muffins,' Gabriel announced, like he'd found the cure for cancer. His face fell when both Dean and Castiel failed to look impressed. 'And choc-fudge brownies... and apple pie-'

'Pie?' Dean perked up. 'You make pie?'

Gabriel grinned. 'Indeed I do, Dean-o.'

'Since when?' Dean asked. 'I've never seen pie, you only sell muffins and pastries.'

'Well, I'm branching out,' Gabriel folded his arms. 'If it sells, I'm adding apple, blueberry, and pineapple. I might even try my hand at a pumpkin pie. Besides, pie _is _pastry.'

'Whatever,' Dean waved a dismissive hand. 'I'll definitely try the apple pie.'

'Is this some addiction Cassie should be aware of?' Gabriel asked, a grin spreading across his face. 'Boyfriends should know each others' worst habits, after all.'

Dean flushed red, and Castiel scowled over his cigarette, his cheeks pink. 'We're _not _boyfriends!' he hissed.

'Not yet,' Gabriel winked.

'Pie?' Dean insisted. He could hit Gabriel for the teasing when he knew the guy better. Right now, he just wanted a slice of pie, and a coffee. Maybe two slices of pie... damn it, he was hungry!

'Right-o, get inside,' Gabriel said and went back to the front door. He pulled it open, the bell going off, and ushered Dean inside. 'You!' he pointed at Castiel. 'Finish your death stick and get your ass inside!'

With that he walked in and slammed the door shut, leaving Castiel scowling at the table.

{oOo}

Dean took it all back; he loved Gabriel and, if possible, would have the man's babies. Because he made the _very best _applepie Dean had ever tasted... well, besides Mary Winchester's, but Dean hadn't had his mom's pie since he was four, and he didn't really want to talk about that to a complete stranger, so he just told Gabriel it was fantastic (which it was, so it wasn't really a lie).

Gabriel was practically giddy, having finally found someone who loved everything he fed them. Castiel and Balthazar were both picky, and Anna didn't like chocolate or fruit-based desserts or coffee. She didn't like _coffee_. If Gabriel could, he'd disown her. Only Lucifer had ever liked Gabriel's food as much as Dean seemed to, and it made Gabriel grin as Dean polished off his second piece of pie.

'Got any more?' Dean asked, swivelling around in his seat to look in the display window.

'No, not for you,' Gabriel said and slapped him over the back of the head. Dean scowled. 'You want more? Pay for it,' Gabriel said and stomped off into the back.

'Sorry about him,' Castiel apologised. He was suddenly at Dean's side and Dean blinked as a large, steaming cup of coffee was set before him.

Dean smiled in thanks and picked up the coffee as Castiel collected his empty plate and fork. 'It's okay,' Dean said after his first sip, 'he kinda grows on you.'

Castiel chuckled softly. 'That he does,' he agreed and walked back around the counter. 'Can I get you anything else?'

'Nah, better not,' Dean said, patting his stomach. 'But if Gabriel starts selling pie, I'll be in her for breakfast, lunch and dinner.'

Castiel smiled and leaned on the counter by the cash register. 'We close at five pm,' he said, 'but I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you in here at midday on the days I work, as well as in the mornings.'

'And the days you _don't _work?' Dean questioned.

'I suppose you'll have to find somewhere else to eat,' Castiel shrugged. 'I don't trust the people my brother employees to get your order right.'

'I'm gonna tell Sammy you said that!' Gabriel stated, suddenly popping up from behind the display case. Dean jumped but Castiel just tilted his head to look at his brother, as though he was used to Gabriel's behaviour. Dean could only imagine what a terror the blond had been as a child.

'Ah... Sammy?' he questioned, and the Novaks looked at him.

'Samandrial Novak,' Castiel explained. 'He's our cousin's son.'

'Naomi,' Gabriel said, his face twisting, 'what a _bitch_.'

'Gabriel,' Castiel sighed.

'What? She is!' the older brother said. 'Even Lucifer says so.'

Dean just stared at them, completely confused.

Gabriel flopped the top half of his body over the display case- which was hard, considering how short he was- as he explained; 'Our dad and Lucifer's dad were brothers,' he said. 'Lucifer's sister is Naomi. Her son, born from a crappy relationship, is Samandrial. Sammy, as I like to call him, has lived with me, Anna, _and _Balthazar over the years, because his mom's a bitch. He's currently living with Balthazar since Anna moved house and Balthy came back from Scotland.'

'England,' Castiel corrected.

'Same difference,' Gabriel shrugged as he pulled a sucker from his back pocket.

Castiel scowled at him. 'If you said that to either a Scotsman _or _an Englishman, they'd throw you in the Thames.'

'Lucky there aren't any Scots or Brits here, then,' Gabriel winked.

Castiel sighed. 'Everything I say goes in one ear and out the other.'

'So why do you even bother?'

Castiel glared at his brother while Dean chuckled. They reminded him of him, Sam and Adam. They were as close as siblings could be, especially since Adam had finally learned to trust Dean and Sam, but they fought all the time about small things.

'This isn't funny,' Castiel huffed, and Dean laughed louder.

'Aww, I bet he thinks you're cute,' Gabriel said and made kissing noises.

'Shut it, Gabriel,' Dean pointed a finger at him. 'Or I'll tell everyone your pie sucks.'

Gabriel's mouth dropped open and one hand flew to his chest. 'You wouldn't _dare_,' he said in his best scandalised voice.

'Wouldn't I?' Dean said, eyebrows going up.

They stared at each other before Gabriel frowned. 'Fine,' he said and stuck his sucker back in his mouth. 'I'll weave you two ta fwirt, huh?' he mumbled around his candy, and winked at Castiel again before disappearing into the back, Castiel's glare following him.

'Sometimes I hate my brother,' Castiel complained.

'He's not that bad,' Dean smiled and stood. He went over to where Castiel was standing and leaned against the counter. 'So...'

Castiel raised an eyebrow. 'So...?' he echoed.

'You didn't answer me earlier,' Dean said. 'Call, text, or would it be better to ask you in person?'

Castiel smiled softly at him. 'While I'd appreciate getting asked in person, I haven't had time to check my schedule, so... perhaps you can text me a time and place and I'll get back to you? I'll definitely be free by the end of the week.'

'Awesome,' Dean grinned. He checked his watch and sighed when he realised he had to get to work. 'I gotta go, but I'll message you soon, okay?'

Castiel nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly, and Dean had to fight the urge to reach out and touch. God help him, he was gonna touch _some _part of Castiel on their date, even if it was his toe.

Dean froze at that. If Castiel took his shoes and socks off, it'd be because he was getting his pants off, and _that _would be followed by boxers and his shirt and... Castiel Novak, naked, in Dean's bedroom.

'Dean?' Castiel's voice broke Dean from his thoughts, and he took a sip of coffee to wet his suddenly dry throat.

'Sorry, I was, ah... goin' over my own schedule,' Dean lied. Castiel just nodded as Dean fished out some change to pay for his coffee. He assumed the pie Gabriel had fed him was free... and if it wasn't, well Gabriel could go to hell. 'I'll see you soon, Cas,' Dean said as Castiel took the change, and the older man smiled at him. 'Say goodbye to your dick brother for me.'

'I will,' Castiel chuckled.

'I heard that!' came Gabriel's voice from the back.

'Good!' Dean shouted. He smiled at Castiel, who smiled back, before he headed out. He now had Castiel's number, and an agreement to go on a date at some point in the future.

_Hell yes_, Dean thought with a grin.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

'So?' Jo asked as soon as Dean stepped into the main office of _Winchester & Singer Auto Shop_. The blonde was practically hanging over the counter, papers and various pieces of stationary pushed aside and threatening to topple to the floor.

Dean blinked at the sight slowly before shaking his head. 'What?'

Jo scowled at him. 'Don't play coy with me, Dean Winchester.'

'How am I being coy?' Dean demanded.

'Coffee,' Jo stated and looked pointedly at the cardboard cup Dean was carrying.

What little coffee remained had gone cold by the time Dean climbed out of the Impala, but when he'd gone to throw it away he'd noticed that Castiel had drawn wings on either side of his name in thick black marker. A stupid little thrill had spread through him and Dean had been grinning like an idiot right up until Jo had practically shouted at him.

'Are you feelin' alright, Jo?' Dean asked, trying to change the subject. He knew what Jo wanted to know. 'Yeah, this is coffee. No, you can't have it.'

Jo rolled her eyes and went back to glaring at him. 'How'd it go with Cas?' she asked.

Dean cursed silently. Damn Jo, she never let anything go. 'Just fine,' Dean said and tried to make his way through the building and into the garage.

'No, no, no!' Jo shouted. When Dean turned it was to find Jo jumping the counter and stalking towards him. 'Tell me, now, or I'll hang around all day asking embarrassing questions about your new boyfriend.'

'He's not my boyfriend,' Dean mumbled, but sighed and indicated for Jo to follow him.

'Walk and talk, baby,' Jo told him.

Dean rolled his eyes. He stopped before the double doors that led into the garage and spotted Bobby, Victor and Ash through the grimy windows. He made a note to get Adam to clean them before he turned back to Jo.

'If you tell Sam or Adam or _anyone _what I'm about to tell you, I will kill you with my bare hands, Joanna Beth.'

Jo flapped a hand at him. 'Just tell me.' Dean narrowed his eyes. 'Fine, I promise.'

Dean nodded in satisfaction. 'Okay, so I went in early and caught Cas before he started his shift. We chatted a bit before Gabriel dragged me inside to try his pie.'

'Pie,' Jo blinked at him. Dean nodded. Jo narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest. 'You still haven't asked him out, have you?'

'No,' Dean admitted and Jo barked out a laugh. 'Gabriel interrupted, and then after he left I asked Cas if he'd prefer a text or call or me just asking. He said he'd prefer a text 'cause he has to check his schedule. But-' he pointed at Jo when she made to interrupt, '- he said he's probably free at the end of the week, so I'm gonna message him and ask, alright?'

Jo shook her head. 'You're hopeless,' she stated. 'If this was anyone else you'd have already slept with him.' She paused to look Dean over. 'What makes him different?'

'I dunno,' Dean shrugged. 'He just... _is_.'

Jo continued to stare at him before she nodded. 'Alright, then,' she clapped her hands together. 'It's the apocalypse, isn't it?'

Dean frowned. 'Apocalypse?'

'Dean Winchester is acting like a little boy with a crush,' Jo continued. 'Either it's the apocalypse- the world as we know it ending- or we've gone back in time to when you were fourteen and trying to ask Mitchell Davies out.'

'I _wasn't _trying to ask Mitchell Davies out!' Dean denied.

'Oh _please_,' Jo scoffed. 'You followed him around like a puppy all year, and you were totally kissing behind the science block before I found you.'

'No we weren't,' Dean lied. He hadn't thought about Mitchell Davies in years. At the time, Dean had thought Mitchell was the coolest, hottest person alive. It was before Dean had even heard of the difference between straight, gay, and bisexual. It had been Bobby who sat him down- _after _Jo had totally dobbed him in and said he liked Mitchell- and said that if Dean wanted to date guys or girls or both, there was nothing wrong with it.

Dean could only imagine how different his life- and he himself- would have turned out if it had been John Winchester giving him the speech. Dean didn't think his dad had been homophobic, but there was a big difference between accepting gays and accepting that your son might be one.

'You totally were,' Jo's comment brought Dean out of his thoughts. 'What's wrong with admitting it now?' Jo questioned. 'You took Phil Goldman to prom.'

'Yeah,' Dean hummed. It was true that his bisexuality wasn't exactly a secret to his friends and family. He hadn't officially "come out", Dean supposed, until senior prom. Not that anyone had been surprised to catch him making out with Phil Goldman in the back of the Impala by the end of the night.

'Anyway,' Jo shook her head and waved her arms around. 'My point is, we've gone back in time, and you're acting like a kid again.' She frowned suddenly. 'No, wait. You're acting like you did with Lisa and Cassie.' Her frown deepened. 'And that one guy, what was his name...'

'Lachlan,' Dean offered. He remembered Lachlan, too. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, very tall...

'You have a thing for blue-eyed men,' Jo said in amusement. 'So I suppose it _isn't _the end of the world,' she commented. 'You're just falling head over heels for Castiel.'

'What?' Dean's eyes snapped to her. Jo grinned. 'Wait, no way, Jo; I barely know the guy.'

'And you _lurve _him,' Jo teased.

'Please,' Dean scoffed.

'You can deny it all you want, Dean Winchester!' Jo waggled a finger at him. 'But one day you're gonna marry your angel and have little angel babies and live happily every after.'

'Right,' Dean laughed. 'If me and Cas ever have angel babies, _that _will be a sign of the apocalypse.'

'Adopt 'em, get 'em made in a test-tube, whatever,' Jo shrugged one shoulder. 'I wanna be an aunt, damn it!'

'What are you two idjits doin'?' Bobby demanded gruffly as he pushed one of the double doors open.

'Nothing, we weren't talking about _anything_,' Dean said.

'Talking about Dean and Castiel's future babies,' Jo said at the same time.

Dean scowled at her and Bobby stared at them. 'Right,' Bobby finally said. 'Name one of 'em Robert and I'll be happy,' he stated before grabbing Dean and pulling him into the garage.

Jo's peels of laughter followed them and Dean felt his face heat up as Adam, Victor and Ash all looked over at them.

'What's going on?' Adam asked.

'Nothing!' Dean shouted.

'Damn right, nothing,' Bobby said and shoved Dean towards a car jacked-up in the bay furthest from them. It was one of those new, shiny cars that were practically made of plastic, but Dean still winced when he saw how smashed up the bumper and bonnet were. 'Stop talkin' about your future offspring and get to work,' Bobby ordered.

'Future offspring?' Adam asked with a laugh and even Victor and Ash snickered.

'This got something to do with your coffee man?' Ash asked. He was covered in grease, his mullet slick with it, and had taken apart an engine, a computer, and what looked like an old coffee maker in the corner.

Dean decided not to question the stoner-genius and snapped, 'Shut up!'

He tugged his jacket off and threw it across the bench beside him, but took more care with his coffee. He spun the cardboard cup around so the wings- and Dean's name, written in neat, curly script- could be seen as Dean busied himself with the car.

He didn't turn away until Bobby threatened to throw a spanner at him, and Dean kicked his ass into gear and quickly got his hands dirty.

{oOo}

Castiel was sitting across from his twin sister, in Anna's office, when his cell chimed with a new text. Anna raised her eyebrows at him and Castiel threw her an apologetic look as he fished his cell out. A few taps later and he was reading the new message;

_So hav u checkd ur schedule yet? ;)_

A soft smile spread across Castiel's face and Anna leaned over her table. 'Is that Dean?' she asked, sounding _way _too interested. But that was Castiel's family; scarily close and completely insane.

'Maybe,' Castiel mumbled as he replied;

**Not yet, but I'll do so right now.**

'Aww, you're adorable when you're in love,' Anna commented.

Castiel scowled at her as she shifted some papers aside. They were going over Castiel's upcoming book tour. He'd be going around America first, then Castiel would have a break, followed by Australia, possibly Japan if Anna could book enough stores, and then back to England before coming home.

Deciding not to approach the "love" topic Anna had brought up, Castiel cleared his throat and asked, 'What's my schedule like for the next week? Do I have any promotions or signings to go to?'

His phone chimed again as Anna brought up Castiel's upcoming events as her younger brother checked his cell;

_U do that. So... hows ur day been sweetie?_

Castiel chuckled softly and ignored the look Anna gave him.

**My agent is checking now. I've had a rather long day in all honesty. I haven't had time to stop for lunch; my agent has kept me in her office for at least two hours discussing PR. How has your day been?**

'You've got a Q&A at the library across town tomorrow night,' Anna said as Castiel looked up from his phone. 'Then a signing at the same library Wednesday afternoon. You're free Thursday and Friday, and then you've got two signings at George Street Books Saturday and Sunday.'

'And the book tour hasn't started yet, you said?' Castiel asked in amusement.

'Your books are starting to sell well, Cas,' Anna pointed a finger at him. 'Sales are up, meaning more people are buying your books, meaning more people will wanna meet you. And, there's always the chance that someone'll catch sight of you at one of the signings and decide to buy the books.'

Castiel rolled his eyes. Anna was constantly trying to get Castiel to use his "sex appeal" to drag in more readers. Castiel didn't think he was particularly good-looking, but his sister seemed to disagree. Most of the time Castiel just nodded, let Anna buy his clothes and dress him up, and went where she pointed. His life was easier that way.

A new text came through, and Castiel busied himself with it as Anna did whatever it was she did to print out a physical copy of Castiel's schedule. Castiel wasn't too good with computers unless it was Microsoft Word and checking his email.

_U shud eat Cas. Gotta take a break sumtym. I just had lunch n im waitn 4 bobby 2 bring in the nxt car. Borin day realy._

Castiel smiled.

**My agent has just informed me that I'm free all of Thursday and Friday. So, what's a good day for you?**

Dean's reply came through only about half a minute later, and Castiel's smile widened.

_Fridays good. I can pick u up if u want. U havnt seen my car yet._

**Is it a nice car?**

_Best car out ther._

Castiel chuckled softly. 'Here,' Anna said and her brother looked up. He took the piece of paper she held out and scanned the list. Anna had written the name of the stores and libraries he was appearing at, as well as the addresses, times, what he had to do, and how long he was expected to be there.

He looked up at Anna and smiled. 'What would I do without you?'

'Still be scribbling away in your notebook at some crappy café in Britain,' Anna stated.

'England,' Castiel corrected.

Anna rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.'

Another message from Dean came through, saying he had to get back to work, but would seven o'clock work for Castiel? Castiel replied with an affirmative, as well as his address, before looking at Anna. 'Would you like to join me for lunch?' he asked his sister.

'I've got too much work to do, I'm afraid,' Anna sighed. 'Despite what you think, I _do _have other clients.'

Castiel smiled. 'But I'm your favourite.'

'Of course you are,' Anna chuckled, 'you're my baby brother. Call Balthazar, I remember him telling me he had nothing going on today.'

'I just might,' Castiel nodded.

Anna nodded, too, before her lips turned down in a frown.

'Anna?' he questioned.

'You really like this Dean guy, right?' Anna asked.

Castiel nodded. 'He's sweet, charming, and very nice to look at.'

Anna snorted. Only her twin brother would say "nice to look at" instead of "I think he's fucking hot".

'Anna, what's wrong?' Castiel asked.

His sister chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds before saying, 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I won't get hurt,' Castiel stated.

'That's what you said last time,' Anna reminded him. 'And the time before that.'

Castiel clenched his teeth, a muscle in his jaw jumping. 'I've learned from my past mistakes, Anael.'

'I know you have,' she quickly said. 'But after what happened with Fred and Joshua and Keegan, can you blame me for being a little worried?'

'No, I can't,' Castiel sighed. 'But I'm more careful now, you know that. And Balthazar and Gabriel have both met him already and said he seems to genuinely like me for me, not for...' he trailed off and glanced to the left, where the front covers of his books had been blown up and framed and hung on Anna's office wall. He had the same pictures in his apartment.

Anna followed his train of sight and smiled softly. 'Okay,' she said and Castiel looked back at her. 'I trust that you know what you're doing, and I trust Gabe and Balth.' She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. 'I hope this goes well.'

'Me too,' Castiel smiled.

Anna squeezed his hand once more before saying, 'Go on, get out of here. I have work.'

Castiel smiled and stood. He rounded the table to give his twin a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'I'll see you tomorrow night, Anna.'

'Don't be late!' Anna shouted after him and Castiel laughed softly.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Author's Note:** For some reason I'm having trouble writing the actual date. The story's been pretty easy to write so far, but I dunno... anyway, the date's the chapter after this one. Hopefully I have it up soon.

Enjoy,

{Dreamer}

* * *

Dean rushed through the house with a "Herrn" in Sam and Adam's direction, which the younger Winchesters took to mean "Hi". They watched as Dean raced upstairs, the sounds of him cursing and throwing his boots off hitting their ears.

Sam and Adam exchanged looks. 'Should we...?' Adam tried and gestured vaguely at the staircase.

'Uh... probably,' Sam settled on saying. There were more thumps from upstairs and they only got louder and louder as Sam and Adam climbed the stairs and went down the hall towards Dean's room. The door was half-shut and Sam and Adam exchanged looks before knocking. 'Er, Dean?'

'Go away!' came Dean's muffled voice.

'Dean, we just-'

'Fuck _off_, Sammy!'

Sam rolled his eyes while Adam snickered. Finally the blond pushed the door open and he and Sam stuck their heads in. Dean was pulling clothes from his chest of drawers and wardrobe, and the bed and floor were covered in nice shirts, t-shirts, and jeans. Dean swore harshly again and held a blue shirt up against his chest, staring himself in the mirror in the corner, before shaking his head and tossing it aside.

'Er...' Sam cleared his throat and Dean turned to scowl at his brothers. 'Dean?'

'What part of "fuck off" don't you get?' Dean growled.

'What's going on?' Adam asked.

'You really don't have to dress up for us,' Sam added. 'It's just pizza and a movie.'

Dean frowned at them. 'What?'

'Pizza and a movie...' Adam said slowly. 'You know, Friday night? We all get together here or at Sam's or Bobby's? Bobby'll be here soon with Ellen and Jo.'

Dean blinked at them rapidly before swearing and going back to his drawers.

'Dean, seriously, what the hell?' Sam asked. He had to duck when Dean threw a pair of jeans at him, and turned to face his older brother, looking unimpressed.

'I'm, ah... gonna have to skip Friday night,' Dean said, his back turned to them. He tugged a black t-shirt out of his dresser and nodded in satisfaction. Sam and Adam watched as Dean stripped off his plaid shirt and grey t-shirt before pulling the black one on.

'What?' Sam asked.

'Why?' Adam added.

'I've got... you know...' Dean mumbled as he tugged the shirt over his head. 'Plans,' he finished.

Sam and Adam exchanged a look as Dean rushed over to his bed. He started grabbing at dress shirts again, scowling as he threw two blue ones aside, followed by a black and grey striped one. He picked up a dark green one with black buttons and eyed it critically.

'Wait...' Sam held his hands up and Dean glanced at him. 'Do you have a date?' Sam asked.

Dean froze before glancing at his brothers. 'Er... maybe?'

Adam grinned. 'Is it with Cas?'

Dean scowled at the shirt, his mumbled answer easily reaching the younger Winchesters' ears; 'Maybe.'

'Oh my God,' Sam laughed. 'And you're running around acting like a thirteen-year-old on your first date!'

'It _is _a first date!' Dean argued. 'If you're not gonna help then shut up, Sam!'

Sam clicked his tongue and looked at Adam. Adam nodded and the blond went to Dean's chest of drawers, pushing through the mess Dean had made. Sam walked across the room and grabbed the green button-down shirt Dean had dropped.

'Take the black t-shirt off and just wear this,' Sam ordered his brother. 'Leave your necklace on, it'll draw Cas' eyes to your chest.'

Dean blushed but did as Sam asked.

'Need fresh boxers?' Adam called.

'Don't get cute with me!' Dean growled as he pulled the shirt on and started buttoning it up.

Adam just chuckled and walked over. 'Here,' he said, handing Dean a pair of jeans. 'You always look good in dark jeans, and these are nice and tight. Wear your good leather shoes with them, _not _your boots, okay?'

Dean blinked rapidly at both his brothers before nodding. 'Right...'

'A thank you would be nice,' Adam said and Dean glared at him. 'Okay, okay,' the younger man laughed.

'So, when's the date?' Sam asked as he and Adam turned their backs on Dean, letting their older brother get changed.

'Seven,' Dean answered.

Sam looked at his watch. 'Um... Dean, it's twenty to seven.'

'Which is why I'm fucking rushing!' Dean snapped. 'Victor fucked up on a Honda Accord that was brought in after lunch. He said the fucking jack broke- when do jack's _break_? So he damaged the goddamn front bumper, the passenger door, as well as the wheel alignment. Now I'm out a couple hundred dollars to fix some dickhead's car and I'm running late!'

Adam frowned as Sam asked, 'Won't the cost come out of Victor's paycheck?'

'Damn right it will,' Dean grunted. 'Bobby went off at him and I told him I'd be taking a hundred bucks a week from him to get my goddamn money back... there.'

Sam and Adam turned to see Dean mostly dressed. The green button-down had the top two buttons undone and was untucked, and his dark-wash denim jeans hugged him in all the right places. The shirt set off his green eyes, and the jeans brought attention to his bowlegs; something men and women alike seemed to love, Sam had noticed over the years.

'Excellent,' Adam grinned, giving his eldest brother two thumbs up.

'Really?' Dean asked, looking nervous.

Sam would have laughed any other day, but Dean had been obsessed with Castiel for weeks, and he was finally getting to go out with the guy. So he bit his tongue and said, 'Go do your hair, I'll grab your shoes.'

Dean nodded and jogged across the room. 'Thanks guys,' he said as he passed his brothers.

Sam and Adam watched him go before Adam turned to the taller Winchester. 'Hey, remember when Dean pretended he didn't like men?'

Sam laughed. 'Yeah, first in high school, and then when you came to stay with us.'

'He spends a lot of time on his clothes and hair for a straight guy,' Adam snickered.

'I can hear you!' Dean shouted from the bathroom down the hallway.

'Good!' Sam retorted.

'Bitch!' Dean snapped.

'Jerk!' Sam replied.

'Idiots,' Adam shook his head.

Finally, Dean came back into the room, his face washed, his hair spiked. He grabbed the leather shoes Sam held out for him and pulled on some fresh socks. 'Okay,' Dean finally said when he was ready. He stood and spread his arms. 'Hot, right?'

'Yup,' Adam nodded.

'Take the leather jacket,' Sam added.

Dean nodded and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone from where he'd thrown them on his bed. He made his way to the door before swearing and turning to look at the mess. 'Er...'

'Take Cas back to his place,' Sam rolled his eyes. 'We're not cleaning up for you.'

'And I really don't wanna hear you have sex all night,' Adam added.

'Bitches,' Dean grunted. 'You're both bitches.'

The three brothers made their way downstairs just in time to see Bobby, Ellen and Jo arrive. Bobby stared at Dean as Ellen shut the door behind them, and Jo grinned brightly.

'Hey there, sexy,' the blonde said. 'Where are you off to?'

'Er... date,' Dean mumbled. He grabbed his leather jacket from the hook by the door. 'So I'll see you later.'

'Is it with Cas?' Jo asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Yes, Jo, it's with Cas.'

'You're so adorable when you're in love,' Ellen cooed and pinched his cheek.

'Fuck off,' Dean grunted and shouldered his jacket on.

'Where are you going?' Ellen asked.

'_The Roadhouse_,' Dean answered.

The woman nodded. 'Hank's working tonight; he'll take care of you.'

Dean just smiled as he grabbed the door handle. He was about to rush through when Bobby said, 'Remember to practice safe sex, boy!'

Dean froze and Sam, Adam, _and _Jo had to bite their lips to hold in the laughter as Dean swore and rushed back upstairs. _Condoms and lube_, Dean cursed himself internally. _How the fuck could you forget condoms and lube? _He tore a strip of condoms from the box in his top drawer, grabbed a satchel of lube, and stuffed both into his pocket before running back downstairs.

Sam, Adam and Jo were all giggling together by the door, while Ellen looked torn between amusement and telling them off. Bobby just shook his head and slapped Dean on the shoulder.

'Have fun with your angel,' he said.

Dean scowled at the lot of them and his siblings and Jo laughed harder. 'I hate you all,' Dean declared, stepping through the door. 'Just so you know.'

'Safe sex, Dean-o!' Jo called.

Dean flipped her off and slammed the door shut.

{oOo}

'You don't know what to wear, do you?' came Balthazar's amused voice from the doorway.

Castiel turned around to scowl at him. 'How did you get in?' he demanded and tossed the two shirts he'd been looking at over his bed.

'I got a key made,' Balthazar said. The older man walked into the room and peered at the clothes strewn over the bed, as well as what was still hanging in the closet. He clicked his tongue before asking, 'Where are you going?'

'_The Roadhouse_,' Castiel answered. 'It has good food, it's never too busy on a Friday night like other restaurants, and it's close by.'

'Right,' Balthazar nodded. 'So casual, but comfy, with just a bit of formal to make Dean-o stare. Hmm...' He looked over Castiel's clothes again before he started grabbing stuff.

A light blue, slightly rumpled dress shirt was thrown at Castiel, and the younger Novak was so thankful for the help that he didn't bother arguing. He just stripped off his t-shirt and tugged the dress shirt on, doing up the buttons.

'Where are those black jeans that Anna made you buy last month?' Balthazar asked, his head stuck in Castiel's closet. 'You know, the really tight ones that hug your arse and thighs?'

'In the back, beneath my torn denim ones,' Castiel answered. He eyed the jeans when Balthazar handed them over. 'Are you sure I should wear them? They're _very _tight.'

'That's the point, Cassie,' Balthazar said, waving the jeans in his brother's face.

Castiel glared at him and Balthazar once more turned his back, letting his sibling get dressed. After a bit of dancing and wriggling, Castiel managed to tug the jeans on and do them up. He was handed a black leather belt, and did it up as Balthazar looked him over.

'Right,' he finally said, 'did you want a jacket? Or a waistcoat and tie?'

'Um...'

'I think you look better in a waistcoat and tie,' Balthazar interrupted, 'but if you're going for casual...'

'Haven't you always said it's better to be over-dressed than under-dressed?' Castiel asked.

Balthazar grinned. 'Aww, look at that; he remembered.' Castiel rolled his eyes. 'You're right, over-dressed is definitely the safer option. Besides, you always look good in a tie.' He turned back to Castiel's closet and after pushing some things aside he re-appeared with a black vest with blue-pinstripes and a black tie. 'Put those on,' he ordered, 'and I'll get your Chuck Taylors.'

'Sneakers aren't appropriate footwear for a date,' Castiel scowled, doing up his tie.

'We're going for the geek-chic look,' Balthazar informed him, 'like the Tenth Doctor. You like David Tennant, don't you?'

Castiel rolled his eyes.

'Just trust me, Cas,' his brother said. 'Blue and black are your colours for tonight and Dean will appreciate it. Blue always looks good on you.'

'I hate you,' Castiel mumbled. He left the two top buttons of his shirt undone, and his tie was hanging crookedly by the time he slipped his vest on. Balthazar tutted and tried to straighten the material, even though they both knew that in ten minutes the tie would be twisted again.

Castiel made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys before joining Balthazar in the living room. His brother handed over his blue Converse All-Stars and Castiel obediently put them on.

'And don't worry,' Balthazar said as Castiel did the laces up, 'I'll leave after you do. You don't want your brother hanging around when you're trying to get laid.'

'What makes you think I'll be bringing Dean back for sex?' Castiel inquired.

Balthazar scoffed. 'It's about time you got a shag, Cassie. Let loose; live a little.'

'Like you?' Castiel asked, flashing his brother an amused look.

'No, _not _like me,' the older man huffed. 'If you lived as loose as I did, you'd fall apart. No, slow and steady and monogamous is the Castiel Novak way. It works for you, so stick with it. Especially-' he waggled a finger at Castiel, '- when it's Dean Winchester. That man is _fine_.'

'Balthazar,' Castiel growled and his brother laughed.

'So territorial and you haven't even been on a date yet,' the Englishman said in amusement. 'You're falling fast, Cassie dear.'

'I am not,' Castiel muttered, but Balthazar ignored him.

'Right,' he clapped his hands together, 'up you get; let's see you.'

Castiel sighed but let his brother tug him to his feet. He stood and held his arms out when Balthazar told him to, and even spun around once. Balthazar was nodding when Castiel came to a stop.

'Well?' the author asked.

'Very, very nice; I approve,' Balthazar said. 'Dean's gonna be drooling all night.'

'I'd rather he talk to me than drool,' Castiel muttered. He froze when his cell phone beeped and he quickly unlocked it to read the new message from Dean;

_I'm outside, gorgeous ;)_

Castiel took a deep breath and gripped his phone tightly.

'Don't look so scared,' Balthazar drawled. 'Just go and have fun, alright, Cassie?'

Castiel nodded. 'Fun,' he murmured and went to the coat rack in the corner.

'Leave the trench coat!' Balthazar shouted.

'But I like it,' Castiel said. 'And it's _not _a-'

'Leave the fucking trench coat or I'll take a pair of scissors to it,' Balthazar threatened.

The siblings stared at each other for a long moment before Castiel grabbed his trench coat and took off, slamming the front door shut behind him. Balthazar swore loudly and fell to sit on Castiel's sofa. His brother had always been quick; Balthazar knew he'd never be able to catch him.

'Fucking trench coat,' the Englishman growled. 'How's Dean suppose to stare at Cassie's arse in _that_?'


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am SO sorry for how long this chapter took. In my defence, my muse is insane, and he likes fandom hopping. But the chapter is here now... well, I've cut it into two chapters, because it was too long. But I'll be posting the next one straight away for leaving you guys hanging.

Again, my apologies, and thank you all for your lovely reviews, I appreciate them.

And, if these chapters suck, it's 'cause I had a really hard time writing them. Again, I have no idea why, because I've written first dates before, but this one just didn't want to be written.

Anywho, enjoy!

{Dreamer}

* * *

Dean felt nervous; he was actually _nervous_. The last time he'd felt this nervous had been when Lisa Braeden had agreed to date him. It had been Dean's second _real _relationship, his first having been Cassie Robinson just after high school. Neither had really ended well; Cassie and Lisa had fallen in love with him, and while Dean _had _cared about them, he hadn't loved them. So he'd moved on, gone back to one-night stands and short, week-long relationships.

This felt different, though. Castiel was the first guy Dean was actually considering _dating_. Other guys had been hook-ups while Dean was drunk, or well on his way to being drunk. Dean didn't want that with Castiel, though; the blue-eyed man wasn't a one-night stand. He was... _different_.

_Christ, even Jo isn't this girly_, Dean thought to himself as he pulled up outside Castiel's apartment building. He pulled his cellphone out and realised he was a bit early despite having gotten home late after Victor's fuck-up. He sent a text to Castiel saying he was there anyway, not wanting to wait around. If he sat outside for ten minutes he'd probably freak himself out even more.

_You can do this, Winchester_, Dean told himself, putting his phone away. _You already sorta know the guy and he's nice... it'll go well. _Nodding, Dean rolled his head and flexed his fingers before letting his body relax into the leather seats of the Impala. Everything was fine. Just fine.

Dean heard a noise to his right and turned to see Castiel exiting the building. Dean couldn't see what he was wearing under... was that a trench coat? But he still looked good. His hair was messy, just like it always was, and his eyes were bright and sharp as they spotted the Impala.

_Everything's fine,_ Dean told himself again. _It's just a date- I'm good at dates. So what if Cas is hotter than anyone I've ever dated? It's all _fine.

Castiel gave Dean a small smile before climbing into the car, and Dean caught sight of a pair of tight black jeans and a waistcoat and tie... a _waistcoat and tie_!

_Not fine, not fine! _Dean's mind- and lower region- shouted. _Abort, abort!_

'Good evening, Dean,' Castiel said in that glass-over-gravel voice that somehow managed to make Dean want to melt _and _harden at the same time.

_Christ_.

'Hey, Cas,' Dean forced himself to smiled at the older man. He tried to calm himself down yet again as he turned the Impala on. 'How've you been?'

'I've been well, thank you,' Castiel answered. 'And you?'

Dean's smile softened. God, could Castiel _get _any cuter? 'Yeah, not bad,' he said. 'Just work and dealing with family; you know how it is.'

Castiel chuckled softly. 'Yes, I do know,' he nodded. 'Balthazar decided to come over just before you picked me up.'

Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced at Castiel before letting his eyes fall back to the road. 'And... uh, what'd he want?' he asked. He hadn't suddenly changed his mind and decided that Dean was bad news, had he?

'He knew I'd have trouble dressing appropriately for our date,' Castiel admitted. 'So he came over to help me.' He looked down at his clothes and fiddled with his trench coat. 'Do I... look okay?'

Dean took a longer look at the other man this time- he had permission! He still couldn't see much, and Castiel seemed to realise that, because he pulled the front of his trench coat open.

_Oh God,_ Dean groaned internally. Yup, those were tight- _fucking tight_- black jeans, skinny and hugging Castiel's thighs and crotch in all the right ways. His waistcoat was black with blue pinstripes that matched the slightly wrinkled dress shirt, and his tie was ink black.

'Erm...' Dean had to clear his throat to get his mouth working, 'yeah, you look... yeah, great.'

Castiel tilted his head. 'Really?'

'Yeah,' Dean repeated. He finally tore his eyes away 'cause _damn_... Castiel was sex on legs, he really was.

'I'm not over-dressed?' Castiel asked. 'I've been to _The Roadhouse _before and it's more... casual.'

'Nah, it's fine,' Dean insisted. 'Really, you look great.'

A small smile tugged at Castiel's lips and he sat back in the passenger seat. 'Good.'

'What, no comment on my outfit?' Dean asked with a slightly cocky grin. _That's right, Winchester, get back in there!_ Dean's inner monologue chimed in.

'Oh,' Castiel blinked and turned serious blue eyes on Dean. They narrowed slightly as they looked Dean over, and Dean had to fight not to squirm. He knew he looked good, damn it. But he really wanted Castiel to think that he looked good, too. 'Very nice,' Castiel eventually said. 'I like your jacket.'

Dean glanced down at his leather jacket and had to fight a smile. The leather jacket was always a chick magnet- er... guy magnet, whatever.

'Thanks,' Dean grinned. 'So you said you've been to _The_ _Roadhouse_?' Castiel nodded. 'Do you like the food?'

'Very much so,' Castiel said. 'I like their bacon cheeseburgers.'

Dean's eyebrows jumped up and he looked at the older man. 'Are you serious?'

Frowning, Castiel nodded. 'Of course I am,' he said. 'They make me very happy.'

Dean grinned. 'Awesome.'

'Why is that... awesome?' Castiel questioned.

'Ellen's double bacon cheeseburgers are my favourite,' Dean admitted. Sam and Adam both lovingly called them "heart attack burgers" but Dean didn't care. Ellen's cheeseburgers were worth a heart attack; they were like an orgasm for the mouth. 'Ellen usually makes 'em when she's there, but tonight someone else is cooking. They're still good, though; I recommend them.'

'Ellen?' Castiel asked, his head tilted again.

'Ellen Harvelle, she owns the place,' Dean explained. 'It's really called _Harvelle's Roadhouse_, but no one calls it that. Anyway, Ellen's like a second mom to me. She helped raise me and Sammy. And she makes some of the best pie in America, I swear I'd marry her apple pie if I could.'

Castiel smiled as Dean rambled on about _The Roadhouse_, Ellen and Jo- whom Castiel learned was Ellen's daughter, worked part-time at _Winchester & Singer Auto Shop_, and was like a sister to Dean- and how Ellen did something to her pies that made Dean want to eat them 24/7.

Normally Castiel didn't like making small talk. He wasn't good at it, and he found it bothersome and time-wasting. But he liked hearing about Dean's life and family; just about Dean in general. Plus, Dean was a good story teller, and Castiel found himself laughing along with Dean when the younger man told him about Adam's crush on Jo.

'I dunno if there's anything there in all honesty,' Dean told him. 'Jo's hard to read- I didn't even know she had a crush on Sam until three years after she'd gotten over him. I'm pretty sure Adam's in love with her, but Jo's never really looked at him, so yeah. For all I know, Jo's secretly a lesbian and dating Charlie.'

'Who's Charlie?' Castiel asked.

'Oh, she's like my other sister,' Dean said, and then blushed. 'I never had a sister growing up; Jo was the closest thing. And when I met Charlie, we just clicked. But she's gay, so you know... nothing there. And I know her too well now; just the thought of dating her is creepy.

'Anyway, she's really into Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings; she'll be the first to tell you she's a nerd. She even dresses up like her favourite characters. They call it, uh... clothes-playing?'

'Cosplay,' Castiel supplied and Dean looked at him. 'It's called cosplying,' Castiel explained. 'My cousin, Samandrial- I've told you about him- he likes cosplaying. His favourite character to dress up as is Sherlock Holmes from the BBC show.'

'Huh,' Dean hummed. 'Should introduce him to Charlie, then. None of us watch that show and she's always trying to get us to come with her to conventions.'

Castiel smiled. 'I'll make a note.'

They fell into silence, then, just enjoying each other's company. Dean was surprised at how calm he was. He'd been a nervous wreck no more than ten minutes ago. But just a few minutes in Castiel's presence, yammering on about family and friends, was enough to relax him.

Dean finally pulled the Impala up around the corner from _The Roadhouse_. Being Friday night, it was probably a bit packed, but Dean could always get a table, practically being the son of the owner. He locked the Impala doors and Castiel smiled at him as they walked into the restaurant.

Like Dean had predicted, there were a fair few people around; more than half the tables were occupied with the regulars, while a few had new customers who were studying their menus. Hank was behind the bar with two of the regular bartenders, Kelly and Vlad, and Dean waved to them as he held the door open for Castiel.

'Thank you, Dean,' Castiel said. His body brushed against the taller man's as he passed, and Dean had to bite his lip not to moan. Shit, it'd either been _way _too long since he'd gotten laid, or Castiel just had the ability to turn Dean on in two seconds flat.

'Uh... b-booth or table?' Dean finally managed to stutter. 'Or do you want to sit at the bar?'

Castiel tilted his head as he thought, and his bright blue eyes swept across the bar, the tables, and the booths before they finally settled on an area. 'A booth, I think,' he said and turned to Dean. 'Is that okay with you?'

Dean just nodded and led the way through the crowd, not realise that Castiel was using the opportunity to check him out. Unlike Castiel, Dean's jacket barely covered his ass, and Castiel licked his lips as he looked at Dean's bow legs and hips wrapped in tight, dark denim. His green dress shirt highlighted his eyes in the right lighting, and the jacket... Castiel _really _liked the jacket.

He tore his eyes away from Dean's lower half when they reached their booth, and Dean held his arm out, indicating for Castiel to sit first. Castiel smiled and took his trench coat off, not missing the way Dean's eyes raked over him now that the coat was gone.

_Hmm, Balthazar was right_, he mused as he sat, Dean sitting opposite him after he'd removed his jacket.

'So, er...' Dean cleared his throat and grabbed his menu for something to do. 'Did you wanna get any appetisers?'

'I never have before,' Castiel admitted and looked at his own menu. 'Are they good?'

'You've never had any of the appetisers?' Dean asked, looking incredulous.

Castiel shook his head. 'I've only been here maybe six times, and most of those times were either with Balthazar or Gabriel. Gabriel prefers to order the smallest meal possible so he can have as much dessert as he wants, and Balthazar gets bored easily so we end up leaving halfway through our meals.'

'Man, you've been missing out,' Dean shook his head. 'Okay, I'll recommend something,' he decided and looked down at his menu.

Castiel's smile came easily; Dean was adorable.

'Alright...' Dean hummed and sucked in a breath. 'The deep fried mushrooms are delicious, and they come with ranch sauce, which makes 'em even better. You should definitely get those.'

'Should I?' Castiel asked as he looked at his menu. The accompanying picture _did _make the mushrooms look rather mouth-watering.

'Definitely,' Dean nodded. 'We can get one serving and split it, if you want. That way if you don't like them I can eat them. And they're pretty filling.'

'Okay,' Castiel agreed easily. 'And I think I'll stick with what I love and get the double bacon cheeseburger with extra tomato.'

Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Extra tomato?' he questioned.

Shrugging one shoulder and looking down, Castiel admitted, 'I like tomato.'

Dean chuckled. 'Okay.'

'Are we getting dessert?' Castiel asked.

'Uh... how about we eat, and if we're still hungry, we'll get dessert?' Dean suggested.

Castiel stared at him. 'Dean, unless I'm mistaken, you spent five minutes on the car ride over describing how Ellen's pie must be from heaven.'

Dean blushed and scratched at the back of his neck as he looked at anything but Castiel. 'Heh, uh, yeah, sorry about that,' he mumbled. 'I just really like pie,' he added and half-shrugged one shoulder.

Castiel smiled and it melted Dean's insides a little. He'd never admit it, but it still happened.

'Order your pie, Dean,' Castiel told him and closed his menu. 'Besides, I want to try it. It must be good, from what you've said.' His smile took on a teasing note and Dean chuckled.

'Okay, okay,' he held up his hands in defence, 'you've talked me into it.'

Castiel shook his head. 'You're ridiculous,' he said, but it was fond, so Dean just grinned at him.

'Welcome to _The Roadhouse_,' Mina suddenly announced, making Dean jolt in his seat. Castiel just turned to blink at her.

'Jesus, Mina!' Dean half-shouted.

'We're ninjas, Dean,' Mina winked.

Dean scowled at her.

'I'm Mina, I'll be your waitress this evening,' Mina continued, throwing a rather perky smile at Castiel.

'Good evening, Mina,' he said politely and Dean watched as a blush stained the young woman's cheeks. 'I'm Castiel.'

'O-Oh,' she stuttered. 'It's nice to meet you,' she added and smiled nervously.

Castiel smiled back at her slightly and Mina dipped her head, staring hard at her pad. _Christ, everyone loves him_, Dean thought. That was good; it meant that, hopefully, Dean's family would love Castiel when they eventually met. But it was also bad, because Dean tended to get really jealous when he was in a relationship with someone.

He could see weeks and months (and years? Damn, he had it bad) with people flirting with Castiel, and Dean getting jealous and shouting at them or making sure they knew Castiel was _his_.

_Calm down, this is just the first date_, Dean berated himself. _The first of many_, he hoped.

Castiel must have ordered their appetiser while Dean was zoning out, because when he blinked back to himself Mina was looking at him questioningly and Castiel seemed worried.

'Uh- what?'

'Are you okay, Dean?' Castiel asked.

'Yeah, sorry,' Dean cleared his throat, 'I was just, er... thinking.' It wasn't really a lie. 'Sorry, what were you saying?'

'Mina asked if we were ready to order our food,' Castiel said, 'and I ordered the deep fried mushrooms for a starter.'

'Oh, right,' Dean nodded. 'Um, I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries.'

'Ooh, don't hurt yourself and order something different, Dean,' Mina laughed.

'I guess you _don't _want a tip tonight, huh?' Dean threatened.

Mina held up her pad and pen. 'Jeez, calm down; sorry, sorry.' She turned to Castiel and smiled. 'And what can I get you?'

'I'll have the same as Dean,' Castiel told her, 'but could I get extra tomato on my burger and a side-salad?'

'So you want the double bacon cheeseburger with salad and extra tomato,' Mina nodded to herself as she wrote it down. 'Dean here just gets meat, bacon and cheese.'

Dean blushed faintly, but Castiel just smiled and said, 'I like salad on my burger.'

'That's cool,' Mina shrugged. 'And you still want the side salad?' Castiel nodded, and Mina said, 'Okay then. What drinks will you guys be having this evening?'

'I'll have a beer,' Dean said and Mina wrote it down.

'I'll just have lemonade,' Castiel told her.

Dean looked at him. 'You don't drink?' he asked, suddenly feeling bad. He'd met a few people who didn't drink- either because they didn't like it, or had past issues- and he always felt like a jerk drinking when they weren't.

Castiel shook his head and said, 'I _do _drink, just not often.' He turned to Mina and smiled at her. 'That will be all for now, my dear.'

Mina actually _giggled_ and smiled at them both before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

_She'd better not flirt with him when she comes back_, Dean thought and looked back at Castiel, who was staring at him with those bright, bright blue eyes. _Castiel is mine_, he thought and smiled at the author.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

'Can I ask why you don't drink often?' Dean asked. 'Not to be rude or anything,' he added, feeling like he was prying.

'That's quite alright, Dean,' Castiel said. 'I don't drink often because I'm a... uh, what's the saying?'

'Light weight?' Dean tried.

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. 'No. A light weight is someone who can't hold their liquor well, right?' Dean nodded. 'In that case, I'm the opposite,' the blue-eyed man admitted.

'Really?' Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

'Yes,' Castiel said. 'It takes at least two bottles of wine or some very expensive scotch to get me even slightly drunk. I found out at Oxford, when Balthazar dragged me to parties. Everybody would be drunk and I'd be sitting in the corner completely sober. Even half-a-dozen shots did very little to affect me.'

Dean just stared, a bit dazed. Okay, not only could Castiel apparently drink everyone under the table, but there it was again- _Oxford_. How the hell could Dean compare to all the smart guys Castiel must have met at Oxford? It was just another reminder that Castiel was way too good for Dean; gorgeous, charming, and fucking intelligent.

'Dean?' Castiel asked and Dean shook his head. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Dean said and forced a smile.

Castiel frowned. 'No, you're not,' he stated. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Dean shook his head again, even as he added, 'it's just... well, _Oxford_.'

Castiel's frown deepened. 'Yes, that's where I went to college- or university, as they call it in England. You knew that already, didn't you?'

'Yeah, Balthazar mentioned it,' Dean murmured.

'Do you not like Oxford?' Castiel asked.

Dean chuckled. 'No, it's not that,' he said. 'Oxford is... a good school, right?'

'Yes, it's one of the best in England- in the world, really,' Castiel said. 'It ranks high with Cambridge, which is also in England, Harvard, and the Massachusetts Institute of Technology.'

Dean opened his mouth before frowning. 'Er... Massachusetts Institute of Technology?'

'MIT,' Castiel said and Dean whistled.

'Right, that's where Ash went,' he hummed, remembering the cook/handy-man/delivery boy/whatever the hell else Ash decided to be mention it every now and then. He currently worked at _Winchester & Singer's_, but that was only because he'd gotten bored with his computer job. He'd no doubt be off doing something else in a few weels.

'Oxford is currently ranked the 5th best college in the world,' Castiel added. 'It was number one when I went, which is why my father allowed Balthazar and me to both attend. My second choice was Cambridge, followed by UCL.'

Dean had heard of Cambridge- Sam had mentioned it when he was applying to colleges, though he'd never bothered applying because he hadn't wanted to study overseas. UCL he'd never heard of, so he assumed it was another university in England or somewhere else.

'Michael and Raphael went to Harvard, of course,' Castiel added, 'just like our father. Gabriel went to Yale because it's Harvard's rival school; he always enjoyed being the odd one out. But he dropped out his final year to go to the Culinary Institute of America because he loved cooking so much.'

Castiel shook his head suddenly. 'My apologies,' he said. 'I didn't mean to go on about my family.'

'No, that's fine,' Dean quickly said. 'Those are some pretty pricey colleges,' he couldn't help but add.

Castiel smiled faintly. 'Yes, my family has always been rather... fortunate, in regards to money,' he admitted. 'I didn't really care where I studied, I just wanted it to be far, far away from where I'd grown up.'

Dean's questions about just how much Castiel's family was worth- and just how smart they all were to have gone to such good colleges- disappeared at the look on Castiel's face.

'Sounds like you wanted to get away from home,' he commented.

'Yes,' Castiel nodded and looked at some spot over Dean's shoulder. 'High school wasn't a friendly time for me.'

Dean frowned, trying to think of anybody _not _liking Castiel. The man was a little weird, yes, but he was also sweet and charming and adorable. 'I can't see anyone not loving you,' he admitted out-loud.

Castiel chuckled. 'I came out when I was fourteen, Dean,' he said and looked back at the younger man. 'High school isn't the safest place to be different, let alone gay.'

Dean's face hardened at that. Damn, he remembered what it was like to feel different in high school. It had taken him years to even admit to himself that he liked guys as well. Back in high school, he'd caught himself looking at other guys, but he'd never done anything about it, because he didn't want to be different. He could only imagine how difficult it had been for Castiel.

Then again, he'd been caught making out with a guy at senior prom, and nobody had really said anything (apart from Sam and Jo, who'd shouted "we knew it" for a good few weeks afterwards). But Dean had always guessed that nobody said anything because he was Dean Winchester; football player, Mr Popular, the guy who'd smack your face in for so much as _looking _at his little brother the wrong way.

Castiel probably hadn't had a reputation like that to protect him when he'd come out.

'Sorry to hear that,' Dean finally said.

Castiel shrugged one shoulder. 'I got over it,' he said. 'Oxford helped; I could be myself. And Balthazar was rather good at helping me come to terms with who I am, and what happened to me when I was younger. I'm stronger for it, I think.'

Dean just nodded, not sure what to say.

'Let's not talk about this any more,' Castiel said rather firmly and leaned his forearms on the table. 'Tell me about yourself.'

Dean had to laugh at that. 'Tell you about myself, really?'

Castiel smiled. 'What else am I supposed to say?'

'Okay,' Dean chuckled. 'Um... well, I've got two brothers, like you know.'

'Sam and Adam, yes,' Castiel nodded.

Dean smiled, happy that Castiel had remembered that. 'I practically raised Sam after our mom died.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Castiel remarked.

Shrugging, Dean said, 'It was a long time ago.'

'But the pain never truly goes away,' Castiel said and Dean looked at him.

'Speaking from experience?' he asked.

Castiel smiled, a sad tilt to it. 'My mother passed after giving birth to me and my twin sister. What I know of her is what my brothers and father have told me.'

'Sorry,' was all Dean could think to say. There was never any right thing _to _say to someone who'd lost loved one.

'It happened a long time ago,' Castiel echoed Dean and the younger man huffed a laugh.

'Right,' Dean nodded. 'Anyway, our dad was never really the same. He was in and out of our lives for years until Bobby took us in. I was about fourteen, Sammy ten, and Dad pretty much just stopped visiting. He was in a car accident when I was twenty-one; hit a tree drunk and died on impact.'

Castiel didn't know what to say to that so he remained silent, letting Dean continue.

'Ellen helped out a lot, and Jo, too. We found out about Adam when he turned up at Bobby's. I was twenty-five, Adam was just seventeen. His mom had died in a car crash and he ran from child services. He had Bobby's address from our dad's journal.'

'So Adam is your father's son?' Castiel inquired, and Dean nodded.

'Yeah, he met Adam's mom when he was travelling around,' he said. 'He never told anyone about Adam, dunno why. He wasn't there for Adam, either, so I practically raised Adam, too. It took him a while, but he eventually learned to trust us. He's going back to college sometime this year. He wants to get a mechanical engineering degree.'

Dean looked so proud of his brother that it made Castiel smile. It was the same look Gabriel, Balthazar, and Lucifer had got when Castiel had told them he wanted to study English Literature.

'His first college choice is MIT and he's a smart kid, but I dunno if he'll get in,' Dean said. 'We can't really afford it, but Ash and Sam are helping him look into scholarships. His next few choices are Stanford- that's where Sammy studied- and maybe the University of Michigan. I'd rather him go somewhere local, but it's his choice.'

'That's a very good outlook, Dean,' Castiel smiled. 'Believe me, it's much better to be supportive. Michael and Raphael wanted me to go to college here, and I felt like I was disappointing them when I went to Oxford. They were proud of me, of course, but I still felt bad.'

'Yeah, well...' Dean blushed, not sure what to do with the praise. 'He's my brother, you know? I want him to be happy.' Castiel nodded. 'Besides, I got through Sammy going away for college, I can probably survive Adam leaving, too. There's always Thanksgiving and Christmas. And Skype,' he laughed at the last part. He was horrible with technology unless it involved looking up porn on his laptop.

_Yeah... better not think about porn with a sex God sitting across from me_, Dean thought as he looked across the table at Castiel.

'Anyway,' Dean cleared his throat, 'that's pretty much my family; Sam and Adam. Bobby and Ellen are like second-parents, and Jo and Charlie are like the sisters I never wanted but got anyway.' He laughed softly. 'Don't let them hear that, I'll never live it down.' Castiel chuckled and reached for his glass of lemonade, making Dean blink. When the hell had their drinks arrived?

_Ninjas, I knew it, _he thought and grabbed his beer to take a sip.

'Anyway, enough about me,' he said.

Castiel pouted at him. 'But I was enjoying hearing about you.'

Dean blushed. Goddamn it... either Castiel had _no _idea how gorgeous he was, or he was a freaking evil genius.

'Er... well, there's not much more to say,' Dean admitted. 'I didn't go to college- school isn't for me- and I opened _Winchester & Singer Auto Shop _with Bobby a few years ago. Business is pretty good.'

'Have you always liked cars?' Castiel asked.

'Yeah,' Dean said, smiling. 'I got the Impala off my dad when I turned eighteen. Woke up on my birthday and it was in Bobby's yard. She took some work, but I got her back to her glory after a few months of tinkering with the engine and beating the chassis back into shape. And she used to be red.' He poked his tongue out at that, making Castiel snort into his soda. 'I re-painted her black and now she's gorgeous.'

'She?' Castiel questioned.

'She's a girl,' Dean stated, like that was obvious and Castiel would be stupid to think otherwise.

Castiel just nodded. 'Whatever you say, Dean.'

'Now tell me about you,' Dean practically ordered. 'Big family, right?'

Castiel smiled. 'Yes, I have a big family. My father had one brother, Gerald. His eldest son, whom I've told you about, is Lucifer. Gerald had six children, just like my father, only he had one boy and five girls. They all have at least two or three children themselves, apart from Noami, who has one son, Samandrial, and Lucifer, who's still single.'

Dean whistled, just imagining the family get-togethers.

'I'm the youngest of six and have four older brothers; Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Balthazar, and an older sister, who's my twin, Anael, though she prefers Anna,' Castiel continued. 'Michael, Raphael and Anna are all married, but only the eldest two have children. Michael has two daughters- Susie and Rose- and Raphael has a son with his husband. They adopted him when he was three and his name is Patrick.'

'Wow,' Dean hummed. 'How do you remember all their names?'

Castiel laughed. 'With my side of the family it's easy; I see them every Christmas and Thanksgiving. Lucifer's side is slightly more difficult because of the sheer number of children. I know Samandriel well because he's always around, either living with Balthazar, Anna and her husband, or Gabriel. And there's Lucifer's youngest sister, Philipa, she and Lucifer have always stayed in touch, so we see each other often. She has twins, James and Claire, who will be fourteen soon. Lucifer says that James looks a lot like I did when I was younger, but I'm not sure if I believe him.'

'Well, at least you've got a lot of people to talk to at family gatherings,' Dean said.

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. 'I spend most of my time hiding somewhere, either with Gabriel, Lucifer, or Philipa's twins. They're rather smart for fourteen-year-olds.'

Castiel told Dean a few stories about family Christmases and Thanksgivings, which usually ended with a fight between Lucifer and one of his siblings, Gabriel pranking everybody until they got annoyed and left, or Raphael and Castiel defending their sexuality to various family members. Of course, Raphael was bisexual, so it was usually Castiel who got the "homosexuality is a sin" talk from various relatives.

Dean hated those stories, mostly because he wanted to go and shout at whoever had told Castiel that he was _wrong_. He liked the other stories, though, and Castiel mostly told those.

Eventually their appetisers came, and Castiel almost ate all of them, stating that they were marvellous and he was going to insist on getting them the next time he came to _The Roadhouse_. Dean said that Castiel could get them whenever he and Dean came together- hell, Castiel could order a giant bowl full and Dean wouldn't care.

Castiel had cocked his head at the hint that Dean was giving; that the mechanic _wanted _to come back with Castiel. He just smiled and said that that was a good idea.

When their main meals came, Dean almost did, too. The _look _on Castiel's face when he took his first bite of his double bacon cheeseburger (with salad and extra tomato) made Dean's throat dry and his heart skip a beat. Either Castiel was oblivious to his affect on Dean, or he didn't care, because he just smiled, said, 'I love cheeseburgers,' and kept eating.

It took Dean a few attempts to manage even one bite of his very delicious burger, but soon he was chowing down and back to trading information with Castiel.

'I've always loved writing,' Castiel said halfway through their burgers. 'I didn't always love reading, though.'

'Really?' Dean said. 'Don't they sort of go hand-in-hand?'

Castiel nodded and explained, 'I was forced to read books that I had no interest in, both in school and at home. It wasn't until I read The Hobbit that I truly got into reading. And what I like about the sequel series, The Lord of the Rings, is that the main character, while he lives, is broken by what happened to him; Frodo will never be the same or "normal"-' he did air-quotes over the word _normal _and it made Dean grin stupidly, '- and I liked that, because authors have the tendency to never change their main character even after what they've been through.

'So I decided, when I was about eighteen, to write my own story where the main character dies,' Castiel continued. 'It was a truly terrible piece of work, but it got me into writing. I worked harder on my style while at Oxford and eventually I got published a few years ago.'

'Yeah, about that,' Dean said and shoved a chip into his mouth. 'What do you write?'

'My books have many themes,' Castiel said, 'but mostly centre around the supernatural.'

Dean perked up. 'Oh, yeah?' When Castiel nodded, Dean said, 'My favourite writer writes supernatural books.'

'Really?' Castiel asked.

'Yeah, Jimmy Milton,' Dean said. 'Have you heard of him?'

Castiel's mouth quirked up and he looked down at his salad. 'Yes, I have heard of him,' he confirmed.

'I love his _Angels & Demons_ series,' Dean said. 'I even read on his website that he might be writing a new series soon about a gay witch.'

Castiel cocked his head. _Hmm, I must tell Anna that people actually do go on the website_, he thought. 'Would you read about a gay witch?' he questioned. 'I wouldn't think that a book series where the lead character is a gay man would sell well.'

'No, it probably wouldn't,' Dean agreed, 'but that's why it'd be awesome. Nobody else is going to write it, so it'd be different. Plus, Jimmy Milton is an awesome writer; I'd read anything he wrote.'

Castiel chuckled softly and picked up a lettuce leaf. 'That's good to know,' he said honestly.

'I don't remember reading anything by someone called Castiel Novak,' Dean said. 'But if you tell me the titles of your books, I'll definitely check them out.'

Castiel opened his mouth- he'd never been good at lying on the spot, but he'd try- when Mina the waitress popped up beside them.

'Evening, fellas,' she said, making Castiel turn to her with a smile and Dean scowl. 'Are you ready for dessert?'

'We're nowhere near finished,' Dean bit out and gestured to their plates, which were still half full.

Mina raised an eyebrow. 'Sorry, I was just wondering, 'cause some of our desserts take a while to make.'

'Like what?' Dean demanded, not at all happy that the girl was interrupting his first date. And it was going well, too. 'Ellen bakes all the pies the morning before she opens, and everything else on the dessert menu is ice cream.'

Castiel looked between the two and wondered if a fight was about to break out. Mina looked annoyed and Dean looked upset. It wouldn't be the first time Castiel had witnessed a fight while out eating, only usually he was with Gabriel or Balthazar. 'We're still eating,' he decided to interrupt, looking at Mina, 'and we'll probably order dessert afterwards.'

Mina turned to him, a smile overtaking her face. She hadn't been smiling at Dean, and Castiel suddenly got the feeling that she liked him. He had never been able to tell if people were attracted to him or not (see Dean as an example) so he decided to just be nice and, hopefully, she'd leave and he could go back to talking to Dean (and staring a bit, but in his defence, Dean looked just as nice out of the leather jacket as he did in it).

'Okay, then,' she said. 'Just call me when you're ready.' And then she winked at him and practically bounced away.

Dean glared after her. She _winked at him_.

'Dean?'

Shaking his head- and deciding that Mina would be getting a _very _small tip- the mechanic looked at his date and smiled. 'Sorry. She was just... rude.'

Castiel blinked at him. 'Rude?'

'Yeah,' Dean said slowly, like it was obvious, 'she was practically flirting with you.'

'She was?'

'Yeah,' Dean repeated. 'Oh...' realisation dawned on Dean's face and he shook his head. 'Right, you're not good at reading people.'

Castiel smiled self-deprecatingly. 'Not particularly, no,' he agreed. 'It's why I work at Gabriel's shop between books; it helps me better understand people, so I can write more interesting characters.'

'I think it's cute,' Dean said before he could stop himself, and then blushed when Castiel did his whole "head tilt" and "stare into your soul" thing.

'Really?' Castiel finally asked, and Dean could do nothing but nod. 'Thank you, Dean,' the older man smiled and went back to his burger.

_Okay... _Dean thought to himself before deciding that stuffing his mouth so he wouldn't blurt out anymore embarrassing shit was a good idea.

'You're cute when you're embarrassed,' Castiel commented, and Dean nearly choked on his burger.

When he'd finished coughing and could breathe properly, Dean said, 'Thanks, Cas.'

'You're welcome,' Castiel replied. 'I'm having fun,' he added after a minute. 'This is the best first date I've been on in... ever.'

'Ever?' Dean echoed and Castiel nodded.

'Ever,' he repeated firmly.

Dean grinned, and Castiel did too.

{oOo}

Mina eventually came and went, twice; first to take their order for dessert- Dean got pie, Castiel just got strawberry ice-cream- and when she came back Dean licked his lips and clapped his hands together.

'Yes,' he said when he saw the large slice of apple pie with one perfect dollop of vanilla ice cream. Castiel watched in amusement as Dean grabbed his fork and cut off a wedge. 'What?' Dean asked before slipping the piece into his mouth. 'Oh _gawf_,' he moaned, chewing. When he'd swallowed, he added, 'Delicious.'

Castiel shifted in his seat; did Dean _really _have to make those noises while he was eating? 'I take it you approve of the pie?' he asked.

'Oh yeah,' Dean said with bright eyes. 'Ellen's pie is the best.' He cut off another piece and added ice cream before holding it out for Castiel. Wiggling the fork around- as well as his eyebrows- he said, 'Go on, try it.'

Castiel eyed the pie. 'I'm not really a big fan of baked desserts,' he admitted.

'Oh, come on,' Dean insisted. 'Just a little piece. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat any more, I promise.'

Castiel eventually caved in- how could he say no when Dean was looking all adorable? He leaned forward and held Dean's hand steady with his own, trying to ignore how warm Dean's skin felt underneath his own. He looked up at Dean to see that the green-eyed man had his mouth parted, his lips wet from where he'd licked them.

Slowly so as not to miss, Castiel leaned forward and slid the pie from the fork with his lips, humming as the apples and crust hit his tongue. It _was _delicious- every other pie he'd ever eaten really paled in comparison- and he made appreciative noises as he chewed, not realising he was still holding Dean's hand.

Dean was at a loss. Did he pull his hand back? No, staying completely still seemed like a good option; Castiel's fingers were smooth and warm, and Christ, he looked like he'd found heaven; his eyes were at half-mast, his tongue darting out every so often to lick stray crumbs from his lips, and his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

'Yes, very delicious,' Castiel said and pulled his hand back, much to both mens' disappointment.

Dean had to swallow thickly just to get out, 'Right,' and he looked back down at his pie to get himself together. 'Ah... want some more?' he asked.

Castiel grinned. 'Yes please.'

Dean smiled and scooped up some more pie and ice cream, once again holding the fork out for Castiel.

And, once again, Castiel held Dean's hand as he ate straight from the fork. This time, he kept eye contact with Dean, and they just stared at each other as they ate their way through the pie.

_Best date ever_, they both thought.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Dean could feel his palms sweating as he pulled up in front of Castiel's building. Castiel was sitting quietly in the passenger seat, his eyes trained out the window.

It had been the best date Dean had ever been on. He'd learned that Castiel's favourite food was anything with red meat; burgers, steak, it didn't matter, as long as it was meat. Is favourite colour was green (he'd blushed as he said it, and Dean hoped it was because he had green eyes) and his favourite animal was the bumble bee.

He really liked bees. And he knew everything about them, too. Not because he had to for some class he'd taken at Oxford, but just because he liked to learn about them. He also put honey on anything he could, like toast and ice cream and even steak. His honey steak was the best, according to Gabriel and Balthazar.

Dean was sad to see the night end, but he was kind of hoping that it wouldn't. The only way this night could get any better was if Castiel invited him upstairs for coffee and they ended up naked in the author's bed- or on the couch, the floor, Dean really wasn't picky.

When Dean switched the engine off, Castiel turned to look at him, his bright blue eyes soft and his lips turned up in a smile.

'I had a good time,' he said, and his rough, glass-over-gravel voice made Dean shiver.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded and swallowed thickly. 'Me too.'

Before he could ask if Castiel wanted him to come up for the night, the older man was stepping from the car, and Dean rushed to follow. After Dean had shut the door he looked up to see Castiel staring at him, one eyebrow raised, his head tilted slightly.

'What?' Dean asked.

'Are you walking me to my door, Dean Winchester?' Castiel asked.

Dean felt his face heat up and Castiel chuckled softly.

'You mostly date women, don't you?' Castiel asked. When Dean nodded sheepishly, Castiel said, 'You don't have to walk me to my door.'

'Maybe I want to,' Dean shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He had the feeling he wasn't getting laid tonight, and he was surprisingly okay with it. Normally he and whoever he'd spent the evening with would by now be half naked and rutting against each other. Or, like usually happened when Dean picked up a guy, they'd be fucking over the closest flat surface.

But Dean knew that Castiel wasn't a one-night stand; he didn't _want _Castiel to be a one-night stand. Just spending time with Castiel- talking, laughing, and just _being together_- was really, really good. Dean wanted more nights like tonight. Hell, he wanted more days like they'd have earlier in the week. Castiel was... different. And Dean liked it.

Castiel smiled at him in amusement before inclining his head and heading for the front door. Dean followed Castiel into the building, and watched as the older man checked his mail before leading Dean into the elevator. He pressed the button for floor three and he and Dean stood in silence as the lift whisked them up.

When they exited the lift Castiel turned left, and Dean followed in silence until they reached the door at the far end. '3D,' Dean nodded, trying to look serious, 'good apartment number.'

Castiel snorted and turned to face Dean. He leaned against his apartment door and titled his head.

'What?' Dean asked.

'I had a good time tonight,' Castiel said, looking slightly bemused by the fact. 'A surprisingly good time.'

Dean raised both eyebrows. 'Don't have a lot of good dates?'

'Not since...' Castiel began but shook his head. 'No, not really. Not for a long, long time.'

'Right,' Dean nodded. 'Well, I'll just have to change that, won't I?'

Castiel smiled softly at him. 'You already are,' he said.

'That's good,' Dean grinned. He took a step closer. 'So...'

Castiel reached out, but rather than grabbing Dean and dragging him in- like Dean really hoped he would- he placed his palm flat against Dean's chest. 'As much as I would like to,' he said, his breathing slightly deeper than seconds before, 'I don't put out on the first date, Dean.'

Dean could admit that he was a little disappointed. Hell, anyone could see that Castiel was _gorgeous_, and Dean really wanted to see what the blue-eyed man looked like out of his clothes. But Dean could wait. He'd wait for Castiel.

'That's fine,' Dean said. He moved a bit closer and Castiel let him, his eyes dropping to Dean's lips. 'How do you feel about second dates?' Castiel's lips twitched in a smile. 'Or third? Fourth? Tenth?' Castiel chuckled. 'Can I get an estimation?' Dean asked.

'What if I said twenty dates?' Castiel said. He looked back up at Dean. 'How would you feel about that?'

Dean smiled. 'I'd be perfectly fine with that, Cas.'

'Really?' Castiel questioned, and Dean nodded. 'Interesting.'

'I'd wait forever for you,' Dean admitted, and blushed at how chick-flick moment it sounded. But honestly, he couldn't give a rat's ass; he was willing to wait.

Castiel nodded slowly and tugged lightly at the fabric of Dean's shirt. 'I don't share, Dean,' he stated suddenly, and his blue eye's caught the taller man's. 'I'm sorry, but-'

'Hey,' Dean interrupted and shook his head. 'I really don't want anyone else, Cas.'

'You don't?' Dean shook his head again. 'Even if you don't get laid by date ten?'

'Nope,' Dean shrugged. 'You're worth it. I like you and I want _you_, not anyone else.'

Castiel blinked rapidly at him and frowned, head tilted, as though he was staring straight into Dean's soul- he did that a lot, Dean realised. He must have found what he was looking for, because eventually he smiled, and a blush stained his cheeks. 'I want you, too,' he admitted softly.

'That's good,' Dean chuckled. He hadn't realised he'd moved even closer to the older man until Castiel had to tilted his head to look up at Dean properly. 'So... I suppose this is goodnight?'

'Yes,' Castiel nodded. 'I...' His eyes once more trailed down to Dean's lips, and Dean watched as Castiel bit his own. Suddenly Castiel's fingers were digging into Dean's shirt and chest and dragging him forward, and before Dean could blink, Castiel's mouth was pressed against his own.

Dean was totally okay with a goodnight kiss.

Castiel's lips were warm, already wet from where he'd been biting the lower one. They moved against Dean's softly but confidently, and Dean reached up to grab Castiel's shoulders, needing to anchor himself somehow. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss only slightly and felt Castiel shiver against him. The older man stepped away from his door, and suddenly his body was pressed flush against Dean's, and there was something _very _interesting nudging against Dean's hip.

The kiss stayed somewhat chaste, and gentle, despite how much Dean wanted to fuck Castiel's mouth open with his tongue. He could feel Castiel holding himself back, too, and when they finally drew apart Castiel made a sound of annoyance low in his throat.

'That...' Castiel breathed heavily. Dean opened his eyes to see the shorter man lick his lips, as though he was chasing Dean's taste. 'I...' Castiel shook his head and looked up at Dean, his normally bright eyes dark. 'More,' he ordered and dragged Dean back in.

This kiss was heated and passionate, full of biting teeth and hard lips and licking tongues. Dean dug his fingers hard into Castiel's shoulders and couldn't bite back his moan if he tried. Castiel's tongue was a wicked little thing, tracing Dean's lips and teeth before licking against his own. Dean was sure his legs were going to buckle as Castiel dragged him closer, both of his hands tangling in Dean's shirt and jacket.

When their groins came into contact Castiel groaned and rolled his hips, and Dean swore into Castiel's mouth. Goddamn it, he was gonna come in his pants at this rate.

The sound of a door down the corridor opening made them break apart, and Castiel fell heavily against his front door, his chest heaving as he panted. Dean stood blinking at Castiel as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes glanced down at Castiel's swollen lips and he almost groaned again. Damn, that was a good look on Castiel.

'Castiel?'

Dean turned to see an elderly man, probably around eighty or so, locking the door to the apartment at the other end of the corridor. He looked between the two younger men and smiled when Castiel cleared his throat.

'H-Hello, Mr Hallab,' Castiel tried, his voice hoarse.

'Evening,' Mr Hallab nodded. He walked towards them but stopped at the lift and pressed the down button. 'It's about time you brought a handsome young man home,' Mr Hallab continued, making Castiel blush. 'Sasha won't stop talking about you needing to find nice boy.'

'Um... w-well,' Castiel stuttered and looked between Dean and Mr Hallab with wide eyes.

Dean chuckled softly and turned towards Castiel's neighbour. 'Dean Winchester.'

'William Hallab,' the man replied. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You too,' Dean nodded. He wondered just how dishevelled he looked, because Mr Hallab ran his eyes over Dean and smirked. It looked weird on a man Mr Hallab's age. Dean had half expected the guy to start shouting about what they were doing.

'Castiel,' Mr Hallab looked back at Dean's date, 'make sure you come over for dinner soon. I know you like Sasha's chicken.'

'I will,' Castiel nodded and cleared his throat again. 'Have a nice night.'

'You too,' Mr Hallab replied. The lift doors finally opened and he disappeared inside with a cheery wave in their direction.

When the doors had closed behind Castiel's neighbour, Dean chuckled and turned. He got into Castiel's personal space and leaned their forehead's together. 'That was awkward.'

'At least you don't live here,' Castiel muttered. Dean hummed and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Castiel's mouth. Castiel responded, tilting his head slightly to the side to capture Dean's mouth properly. They kissed softly for about a minute or two, Dean lost track, before Castiel was pulling away.

'So...' Dean breathed, 'will I be getting lucky tonight?'

Castiel chuckled and Dean felt the older man shake his head.

'Didn't think so,' Dean said, pulling back with a smile.

'I'm sorry,' Castiel responded.

'Hey, no- don't do that,' Dean said sternly. 'If you're not ready, you're not ready. I'd never force you to do anything, Cas.' Castiel just nodded and Dean kissed him softly, this time as a goodbye. 'I'll call you, yeah? We'll set a time for our next date.'

'Okay,' Castiel agreed. Dean watched in amusement as Castiel fought to get his keys out and into the door. Finally he unlocked it and Dean caught sight of bookshelves- many, many bookshelves- before Castiel turned, blocking the view. 'I had a really good time tonight.'

'Me too,' Dean smiled.

Castiel bit his lip before darting forward to kiss Dean's cheek. 'Goodnight, Dean.'

'Night, Cas,' Dean responded with a smile. He turned and headed for the lift, trying not grin like an idiot. But seriously, that had been _the _best date Dean had ever been on.

'Dean.' The younger man turned to see Castiel leaning through the doorway, staring at the mechanic. 'I won't make you wait twenty dates,' Castiel said. Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Maybe five,' Castiel shrugged. He smiled when Dean blinked in surprise and gave a little wave before disappearing back into his apartment, the door shutting with a click.

Dean stood frozen to the spot, fresh lust pooling in his gut. Five dates... Dean could totally do five dates. He grinned as he made his way to the lift, trying to restrain himself from jumping up and down and pumping his fists in the air. He was still grinning like an idiot, even when he climbed into the Impala.

{oOo}

'Oh my God, you are _hopeless_,' Adam announced when Dean walked through the living room. The younger man was lying across the couch, reading through some booklets for local colleges. The TV was blaring some type of music programme, but Dean paid it no attention as he kicked his shoes off and left them near the kitchen doorway.

'What?'

'You _so _struck out,' Adam laughed. 'Seriously, you've been after this guy for _weeks_, and you don't seal the deal?' He tisked. 'What happened to the Dean Winchester seduction speciality?'

Dean scowled and walked over to try and whack his brother, but Adam ducked down, grinning at him. 'Sometimes it's more important to get to know a person before you have sex with them,' Dean stated.

Adam raised an eyebrow. 'Since when?'

'Since I met Cas,' Dean shrugged. He quickly reached out and tugged on Adam's hair, making the younger Winchester wince.

'Oi!'

'Get a haircut,' Dean told him and turned, heading for his room. 'Or are you going for the L'Oreal look like Sam?'

'My hair is glorious!' Adam shouted after him.

Dean flipped the twenty-one year-old off as he walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a leak, and then ignored Adam's questions about the date as he went into his room. Dean slammed the door shut and quickly stripped to his boxers before flopping onto his bed.

As soon as he closed his eyes, memories of Castiel swamped his mind; Castiel laughing, talking about books, explaining what it had been like to grow up with so many siblings, smiling at Dean when Dean spoke about his own brothers, getting sauce on his chin and licking his lips when Dean brushed it away with his thumb, and finally, of Castiel's lips pressed against his, and his tongue in Dean's mouth, and his fingers practically tearing at Dean's shirt and skin in an effort to get Dean closer.

A stupid grin spread across Dean's face and he didn't bother trying to get rid of it. He just rolled over, tangled himself in his blankets, and let his mind throw up images of Castiel. It wasn't until he was on the brink of sleep that he realised Castiel hadn't mentioned the titles of his books.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait! I have a lot of other stories that I have to update (which I haven't yet, 'cause I'm a horrible person) and real life is just generally evil. I haven't even written the next chapter yet, but I'm hoping I get it done soon so you guys won't have to wait so long. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them :]

Enjoy,

{Dreamer}

* * *

Adam was gone by the time Dean left the house, thank God; he didn't think he could deal with another interrogation. He half expected Sam to call or pop up out of nowhere, demanding to know what had happened on his date, but by the time he got to _Archangel's Delights_ his cell hadn't chimed once and the Samsquatch hadn't jumped out from behind anything.

'Get a grip; Sammy has better things to do,' Dean berated himself as he walked into the coffee shop, the chime over the door going off.

His mood immediately declined; Castiel wasn't behind the counter, or anywhere else that Dean could see. Instead one of the other employees was standing behind the counter, a young girl, probably only in her late teens. Dean had never bothered learning anyone else's name; he'd always come in for Castiel.

He walked up to the counter and drummed his fingers along it as the girl said, 'Good morning and welcome to _Archangel's Delights_. What can I get you?'

'Er...' Dean wanted to ask about Castiel, but didn't want to seem stalkerish or clingy. Instead he cleared his throat and said, 'I'll get a large black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin, thanks.'

He threw a smile at her- she was kinda cute, and Dean was a natural flirt- and she blushed as he handed over his money.

'Having a good morning so far?' Dean asked, more trying to fill the silence as the girl made his coffee than anything else. He was seriously bummed out that Castiel wasn't working. From what he'd seen so far, the blue-eyed man seemed to work almost every day, though he usually wasn't there Sundays. Dean didn't go into the coffee shop _every _day; he usually skipped weekends to have a lie in. But sometimes he'd been driven out of the house, either by Sam and Adam loudly watching TV or discussing some boring subject, or by Jo and Ellen when they came over to berate Dean and Adam for living off of microwavable dinners and canned soup.

Dean could cook; he could cook well, thank you very much. Adam couldn't, but Dean was trying to teach him what he knew. The kid was a fast learner, and Dean was satisfied that when Adam eventually found his own place, he wouldn't starve to death.

Dean realised he'd been lost in thought, because the girl behind the counter was yammering on about something and he was staring at the coffee machine. He shook his head and tried to focus, but only heard every third word, which wasn't like him. He usually paid attention to cute girls, even if he wasn't gonna ask them out. And Christie- her tag said her name was Christie- was pretty cute, and seemed nice enough.

'... and I had to mop it all up, I was _so _embarrassed,' she was saying.

Dean blinked at her. 'Yeah, uh... I hate doing that, especially at work.' He _hoped _she was talking about spilling something at work.

Christie flashed him a grin. 'I know, right? And poor Castiel had to go home and change, I was mortified. It was my first day, too! Luckily Castiel's such a sweetheart.'

'You know Cas?' Dean perked up.

'Well, yeah, we work together,' Christie nodded. 'He mostly only works mornings, and sometimes he takes breaks because he's an author. I'm not a big reader, so I've never asked about his books, but like I said, he's sweet, and really nice.'

'Yeah, he is,' Dean nodded absentmindedly. 'So, er, he's not working today?'

'No, he had a book signing at ten and his agent- who's also his and Gabriel's sister, apparently- wanted to meet him early to go over some stuff. He'll be back in on Monday though, if you're interested.'

She was eyeing him now, and not in a "I think you're hot, please ask for my number" way. No, more in a "I've figured out your real intentions, let a bro help a bro out" kind of way... she was smart, Dean'd give her that.

He still blushed as she handed over his coffee and muffin. 'Y-Yeah, uh, thanks,' he stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Um... tell Gabriel I said hi, yeah? He'll throw a tantrum if I don't.' Dean knew it was true. He didn't know Gabriel all that well, but from what he'd seen so far, Gabriel would no doubt tease and annoy him if Dean didn't say hi.

'Okay... and your name would be?'

Dean's face went from pink to tomato red in two seconds flat and he cursed himself inwardly. 'Uh, Dean. He'll know who I am. So, uh, yeah... thanks, Christie.'

'No problem,' she giggled as he turned to leave. 'Want me to say hi to Castiel, too? I'm working Monday.'

'N-No, that's fine,' Dean said. _Stop fucking stuttering, you're twenty-nine years-old for Christ's sake! _'I'll probably see him before then.'

'Okay, then,' Christie grinned. 'Have a good day!'

'You too,' Dean mumbled before making his escape. 'Christ,' he groaned. What the hell was wrong with him? 'Just go to work and don't act like an idiot,' he told himself. He didn't usually work Saturdays, but an important customer wanted their car done by Thursday, so he was working all weekend along with Adam, Bobby, and probably Jo, too.

Sighing- and he hadn't even seen Castiel, so there was no reason for him acting like an idiot- Dean walked back to his car as he sipped his coffee. It wasn't as good as Castiel's.

{oOo}

Castiel scowled as something landed on his bed. He didn't have a cat, or a dog, and Dean had gone back to his own place after their date, so there was no reason why someone else would be in his bed.

He peeled himself away from his pillow and turned to see Balthazar lounging on the end of his mattress. Oh, right; he had insane brothers.

'Morning, gorgeous!' Balthazar shouted.

Castiel cursed and re-buried himself. Despite working part-time at a coffee shop most mornings, Castiel still didn't like to get up before he had to... or at all, if he could help it. No, he'd much rather stay in bed all day, every day. He did most of his writing in bed, either in notebooks or on his laptop.

Balthazar, on the other hand, had always been a morning person; well, when he wasn't hungover, that is.

'Come on, Cassie!' Balthazar whined and swatted at him under the covers. 'Get your arse up and tell me how your date went.'

'My ass is perfectly fine right here, thank you very much,' Castiel said- or tried to say, his face was still smooshed into his pillow.

'I've got coffee and bagels with cream cheese,' Balthazar said.

Castiel lifted himself slightly so his voice wouldn't be muffled. 'Bagels?' he asked.

'And you've still got ham- I know, I checked last night,' Balthazar said. 'I'll even cook some bacon if you get up now.'

Castiel blinked before groaning and rolling onto his back. 'I despise you, Balthazar.'

'No you don't; you love me,' Balthazar told him and hopped up. 'Come on; chop, chop; up and at 'em; a new day is dawning-'

'Shut up!' Castiel snapped. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

'You're always so charming,' Balthazar mused and headed for the door. 'Five minutes, Cassie, or no bacon!'

He left the room and Castiel stayed where he was, eyes squeezed shut behind his fists. Finally he got up and pulled on a jumper and socks before joining his brother in the kitchen.

Balthazar nodded in satisfaction when his younger brother dropped into a seat at the kitchen table and pulled ham, bacon, and eggs from the fridge. Castiel picked up one of the coffees the Englishman had brought over- there were four, thank God, meaning two each- and took a long gulp.

'Might want to microwave them for a bit,' Balthazar threw over his shoulder.

Castiel did as suggested and they fell into silence as Balthazar cooked breakfast. It was the only meal he could cook- something about having to feed all his one-night stands- and by the time he'd plated up food for both of them Castiel was a bit more alert.

'So,' Balthazar stated and waved his fork at Castiel, 'the date? Was it good? Bad? Great?' He looked around before leaning over the table. 'Well, obviously not great, seeing as how Dean isn't here.'

Castiel glared at him. 'Not all of us sleep with the other person on the first date, Balthazar.'

'I was hoping you'd make an exception,' Balthazar admitted, stabbing at his eggs. 'I _really _want to know what Dean's like in bed. I bet he's fabulous.'

Scowling at him as he put ham and bacon on his cheese bagel, Castiel said, 'Even when I _do _have sex with Dean, you won't be hearing about it.'

'Spoil sport,' Balthazar pouted, but thankfully changed the subject. 'Anyway, just tell me how the date went, pretty please?'

Castiel was silent as he chewed, trying to figure out the best words to use to describe just how amazing the date had been. On the surface it had been nothing special; a simple dinner at a local bar, simple food and simple conversation. But he'd had fun, a lot of fun; he'd had a better time than he had on any previous date. 'Dean was charming,' he eventually said after he'd swallowed his mouthful, 'and sweet, funny, just very... _Dean_.'

'Very Dean...' Balthazar blinked at him. 'What does that even mean?'

'I don't know,' Castiel admitted. 'But he has a certain way about him that's just... like I said; he's charming, he's sweet, he always knows just what to say, even if he doesn't think so. When he get's embarrassed he turns red and fidgets, it's very cute.'

'Not a word I'd use to describe Dean Winchester,' the older Novak said. 'But he must be different with you. Which is a good thing; he mostly grunted and glared at me when we met.'

'You went to his work, Balthazar,' Castiel scowled at him, 'I would have glared at you too.'

'I've already apologised for that,' Balthazar said, even though he'd done no such thing; he'd explained himself, and he'd do it all over again if he could, regardless of how Castiel felt. Castiel had been able to take care of himself since he was fourteen, but that didn't stop his siblings- or cousins, for that matter- from trying to take care of him. Castiel had long ago resigned to being treated as the baby of the family. 'So... you had a good time?' Balthazar asked, chewing with his mouth open.

Castiel wrinkled his nose, but there was no point in berating his brothers; none of them had any manners. 'Yes, I did,' he said. 'There were no awkward silences, or lulls in our conversations. I learned a bit more about Dean and he asked about me and my family. I had a very nice time.' He frowned suddenly as he remembered the waitress... Mina, was it? 'Except when the waitress started flirting with me- Dean didn't like that.'

'The waitress _flirted _with you?' Balthazar demanded with a grin. 'Oh please, _please _tell me that Dean-o got all jealous. He strikes me as the jealous type.'

Castiel blushed and looked down at his breakfast, pushing his eggs and bacon around a bit. He remembered Dean glaring at Mina, and practically growling as he'd told Castiel that she was flirting with him. 'I suppose he got a bit jealous, yes,' he nodded and busied himself with making another ham-bacon-bagel so he wouldn't have to look at his brother.

Balthazar cackled. 'What'd he do? In _detail_, Cassie, _please_.'

'He just glared at her a bit and growled, mostly,' Castiel mumbled.

'He growled,' Balthazar sighed, like that was excellent news. 'I knew it; I bet when you two have been dating longer, he'll throw his arms around you and give you hickeys. Jealous men always do.'

Castiel's blush darkened at the thought of Dean hugging him, or marking him. The memories of kissing Dean flooded his mind and he ducked his head further and even stuffed half the bagel into his mouth, hoping Balthazar wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately, his siblings had always been rather good at noticing when Castiel was hiding something. 'Ooh... what happened?' Balthazar demanded, the glee obvious in his voice. 'Come on, Cassie, share with your big brother; you know you want to.'

'No I don',' he mumbled around his bagel, but Balthazar wouldn't stop.

'Tell me, Cassie, you'll cave eventually,' the Brit said. 'Need I remind you of your first boyfriend? Or the first time you had sex? Or that time you were caught by one of the professors with that Roger boy-'

'Okay!' Castiel shouted, his face burning, the remainder of his bagel squished between his fingers. 'There's no need to bring any of that up!' he snapped at his brother, who was giggling.

'Okay, okay,' Balthazar laughed and shoved more bacon and eggs into his mouth. He raised his eyebrows and waved his hand in a "go on" gesture, and the younger Novak sighed.

'I was just remembering... well...' Castiel was still blushing, and he hated it. Clearing his throat, he brought his bagel to his mouth and mumbled, 'Dean and I kissed when he walked me to my door last night,' before shoving the bagel into his mouth.

'Oh my God, that is just too adorable!' Balthazar announced, almost flinging egg across the kitchen as he grew more and more enthusiastic. Not for the first time Castiel thought that his brother had too much interest in his romantic life. 'He actually walked you to the door?'

'Well...' Castiel mumbled as he swallowed his last mouthful, 'I think he was hoping for sex, but he seemed okay with waiting.'

Balthazar nodded along. 'Mm, yes, your five date rule. He was okay with that?'

'He seemed to be,' Castiel shrugged. 'He said he was willing to wait because I was worth it, and he didn't want anyone else.' He smiled faintly at that, remembering the way Dean had smiled at him, and the _look _in his forest green eyes; like he really would wait twenty dates for Castiel to feel ready.

And the kissing... Castiel hoped there was much more kissing with Dean in the future. He wanted soft, slow kisses, and rough, passionate ones. He wanted sleepy morning kisses and kissing just because they wanted to, just because they could. Really he just wanted 24/7 access to Dean Winchester's mouth and the okay to do what he wanted, when he wanted.

'Earth to Cassie!' Balthazar whistled and Castiel blinked back to himself to find his brother waving a hand before him. 'What happened there?' the Englishman asked.

Clearing his throat, Castiel said, 'I was, um... a little caught up in memories.'

'Of Dean?' Balthazar teased, but smiled when his sibling blushed and ducked his head. 'I'm really happy for you, Cas,' he continued. 'It's about time you met someone you like who's actually decent.'

'I can see this going somewhere,' Castiel admitted and looked back up, his blue eyes serious and hopeful. 'I really can.'

'I hope it does,' Balthazar said. 'Now stop reminiscing about Dean's mouth and finish your breakfast.'

Castiel scowled, but Balthazar just winked and shoved food into his mouth.

{oOo}

As soon as Dean stepped into the garage, Jo was on him... well, it took her a few seconds, because she was waste deep in the Shelby Mustang they'd be working on all weekend and she didn't know Dean was there until Adam shouted, 'Dean, where the hell are the new towels?'

She tried to stand and hit her head on the open bonnet, cursing as she turned to look at Dean. Dean was more interested in the car than any conversation Jo might want to have. It was a 1966 G.T. 350, a beautiful thing painted white with black stripes. It needed a bit of work; new tyres and locks, a bit of body work, and a new paint job. Most of the damage was to the engine, but Bobby had estimated that it would only take them three full working days to get it working since they'd already ordered in all the parts they'd need, and two more with Adam and Victor to get the paint job done.

'Finally, what took you so long?' Jo demanded as she wiped her oil-slick hands on her already dirty jeans.

Dean frowned at her and checked his watch. 'Jo, it's ten to nine.'

'So?' Jo walked across the garage to him and spotted the coffee cup. 'Ah, stopped in to see the boyfriend, huh?' she grinned and winked.

'No,' Dean denied, even though that's exactly what he'd done- not that Castiel was his boyfriend. They had to have "the talk" before Dean considered Castiel his boyfriend. 'I needed coffee and I like the coffee there, okay? Besides, Cas wasn't working today.'

'Aww, so you didn't get to see him?' Jo said. 'Did you call him, then? Or text? Did you make little kissy faces in the text? 'Cause that'd be _so _cute!'

'I pay ya to work, not gossip, Joanna Beth!' Bobby suddenly shouted from the back. 'You can talk about Dean's love life during lunch.'

'Hey!' Dean shouted as Jo scrambled back to the Mustang, still smirking. 'My love life isn't up for discussion, alright?'

'So you didn't get lucky, then?' Victor asked from where he was going through some tools. He tutted and added, 'What a shame; you're a lot easier to deal with when you've gotten laid.'

Adam snickered and Dean threw his brother a warning look; he wasn't above throwing Adam in a headlock until he shut up, their ages be damned.

'Yeah, yeah,' Bobby grumbled. 'Adam, here are your towels; all of you, shut the hell up and work or I'll fire you all.'

It was as an empty threat; Bobby loved them. But they all kicked their asses into gear and got to work regardless; Bobby could be scary when he wanted to be.

Dean set his coffee on the counter and nodded along to the CD Adam had put on- AC/DC, classic- and joined Jo near the engine. Though she mostly worked the front desk, she sometimes jumped in to help them on the bigger jobs, or when she got bored and wanted to fiddle with an engine. Jo was a regular grease monkey, just like Dean.

'So, how'd it go?' Jo asked as soon as Dean bent over beside her. 'I'll shut up until lunch if you give me three details,' she added when Dean glared at her.

Sighing- and knowing that Jo would be impossible to work with if he didn't say _something_- Dean caved in. 'It was awesome, we both love cheeseburgers, and I kissed him at the end of the night. Now shut up and work.'

'Yes, sir,' Jo chuckled and tossed Dean a rag when he cursed about needing a wrench. 'I want more details- especially about the kissing- at lunch,' she told him. 'I'll even buy pizza.'

Dean paused before leaning further into the car. 'BBQ, double meat, extra cheese and olives?' he asked.

'Yes, you'll get your heart attack pizza,' Jo rolled her eyes.

'Fine,' Dean said. He supposed he could talk about his date if he got delicious pizza.

{oOo}

'Oh my God, you seriously _growled _at Mina?!' Jo demanded as Adam, Victor, and even Bobby laughed at Dean.

Dean scowled. 'I didn't growl- not once did I use the word _growl_! She was flirting with him, alright?'

'You're so possessive,' Adam tisked. 'And Cas' hot, you're gonna be even worse this time around.'

Dean's scowl darkened and Adam fidgeted in his seat. They were sitting in the break room, all of them eating pizza that Jo had bought out of the kindness of her gossip-needing heart. Only Dean and Bobby were eating the "Heart Attack Pizza" as Jo had kindly named it, while the others were picking at a supreme, meat lovers, and pineapple.

'I mean, er... uh... w-what'd I mean?' Adam asked Jo, who was smirking.

'I think you meant what you said,' Jo grinned, 'you think Cas is hot.'

'Which you should never have admitted,' Victor chimed in. ''Cause apparently Dean growls at anyone who sniffs around his turf.'

Jo and Adam both laughed- though Adam was still eyeing his brother, like at any minute Dean _would _start growling- and Dean grit his teeth.

'I didn't fucking growl,' he snarled, not that the others were listening.

'Alright, enough,' Bobby spoke up, wiping his greasy fingers on his equally greasy jeans. 'Leave the kid alone.'

Jo just grinned, while Adam munched on his pizza and Victor saluted with his own slice. Dean threw Bobby a thankful look, and Bobby nodded.

Unfortunately, Dean's phone chose that moment to beep with a new text, and Jo asked, 'Is that your boyfriend?' as Dean fished it out, resulting in more snickers.

'Fuck off, Harvelle,' Dean grumbled, his brain-to-mouth filter thoroughly shot by this point. He opened the text and found it was from Castiel;

**I'm not sure what the proper protocol is, as I don't date a lot, but I wanted to say hello. Hello.**

Dean had to grin; God, Castiel was seriously fucking adorable, and he needed to stop it before Dean's ability to function like a normal human being was destroyed. He could imagine Castiel adopting a serious face as he typed the message out. And Dean loved that the older man used proper grammar and punctuation, even in a text; it was something that bothered him about Sammy's messages, but with Castiel it was cute.

'Aww, look at that face!' Jo said.

Dean just flipped her off, dropped his slice, and texted back;

_if u wana say hi then say hi, I lyk hearin from u :)_

'Seriously, the level of adorableness if cavity inducing,' Jo commented.

'Seriously, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut it, Joanna Beth,' Dean retorted, lifting his eyes from his phone to glare at her.

'You're just pissy 'cause it's true,' Jo said. 'You and Cas are adorable together.'

Dean opened his mouth, but his phone beeped again. He ignored Jo's giggle in favour of texting Castiel;

**Good. My brother told me I should wait a few hours or days but I don't understand why.**

_ignor ur brother, hes n idiot_

**I didn't tell you which brother.**

_both of em r idiots ;)_

**Yes, I'm inclined to agree with you. Both Balthazar and Gabriel wanted me to give them every detail about our date.**

_yeh Jo's the same. I told her a few things then told her 2 mind her own busines_

**I said the same to Gabriel after the tenth text. He wants to know when our next date is. I have to admit that I'm rather curious, too.**

_well thats up 2 u. why do I hav 2 b the 1 2 ask u out?_

**You asked me out first, so it's the norm for you to be the one asking.**

Dean chuckled at that- and ignored the pointed looks from Jo and Adam- but before he could reply his phone chimed again, and Dean stuffed half a slice of pizza into his mouth as he read it;

**Though as I've already said, I'm not sure what the normal dating protocol is, and I want to ask you out this time.**

_so do it_

When the reply came Dean had to grin, because _seriously_, Castiel couldn't be real;

**Dean, would you like to accompany me to the movies this Thursday, Friday, or Saturday evening? I can pick you up at seven or perhaps earlier, depending if you want to eat before or after the movie. Also, what movie would you like to see?**

'Seriously, Jo, you have a problem,' Victor commented.

'You look at his face and tell me he's not adorable!' Jo retorted.

'You're both idjits,' Bobby said, voice muffled by pizza.

_fridays good 4 me. I accept. Any movies good, I dnt care. N maybe we cud eat b4? But leave room 4 popcorn and candy, obviusly_

**Obviously. I shall pick you up at six, then, if you text me your address.**

Dean did, and grinned when Castiel replied;

**I'm looking forward to it.**

_Me 2_

**Have a good day, Dean x**

_You too, Cas xx_

Okay, so Dean felt a bit like a girl, leaving little x's on the end of his text, but Castiel did it first, and it maybe made Dean's heart skip a beat. Jo didn't have to know that, okay?

'That's it, back to work!' Bobby shouted, making Dean jump and look up from his cell phone. 'Jo, one more word about Dean's date and I'll strangle you myself, got that?'

Jo pouted, but thankfully nodded, and they all trudged back into the garage, Dean with a box half-full of pizza, because he'd spent half his break texting Castiel. Bobby just shook his head but Dean ignored him. He was feeling too good; he had another date with Castiel.

Dean grinned, took a large bite of pizza, and dove back into the Mustang.

{oOo}

'You're ridiculous,' Anna announced from where she was lounging on Castiel's couch. She'd come over to yet again discuss Castiel's upcoming book tours. Castiel felt like he could recite his schedule from memory, but Anna had always believed in having a plan, so he indulged her.

'Shut up,' he mumbled as he put her tea on the coffee table.

Anna grinned. 'But also adorable,' she added. 'I'm glad you're happy.'

'I am,' Castiel nodded, sipping his coffee. 'Dean makes me happy.'

'And you've only been on one date,' his sister sighed. 'Wow, you've got it bad, Cassie.'

'I do not,' Castiel denied. He chose to ignore the memory of his heart skipping a beat and his stomach feeling like it was doing somersaults when Dean had agreed to date two. Anna didn't need to know that.

'I'm just glad you're happy,' Anna repeated with a smile.

Castiel smiled back.


End file.
